Mind Games
by Kates89
Summary: The Messers had the perfect life, but someone had been waiting and watching. Fed up of seeing the happy family they've decided it's time to strike and send their perfect lives falling into a downward spiral.
1. Chapter 1

**This my new story, I've been working on it for a while now and have a few chapters already written. I want to thank the lovely and wonderful GeorgeAndrew for reading over this for me and making sure everything was correct :)**

**I really hope you all enjoy this story because I think it's definitely the best one I've done. Let me know what you think :)**

Lindsay stuffed Lucy's pyjamas into the washing machine. She was annoyed, why couldn't Danny just get up and do his morning routine quietly. She'd got home late last night and today was her only day off this week. She had planned to have lie in but Danny had got up, got Lucy up and together they had made an awful noise in the kitchen, dropping spoons, turning the radio up too loud when Lucy's favourite song came on, Lucy had bitten her tongue eating her cereal and ended up screaming. So in the end Lindsay had decided to just get up. She had ended up arguing with Danny, telling him she was always respectful to him when he was sleeping in, so why couldn't he do the same for her? He had argued that it wasn't his fault, a lot of it was to do with Lucy. In the end he had left to take Lucy to pre-school and go to work without giving Lindsay a goodbye kiss.

Lindsay turned the washing machine on and made her way to Lucy's bedroom. It was a mess, toys scattered the floor, her duvet laid diagonally on her bed with one pillow sticking out between the wall and the mattress. Her drawers were pulled open with clothes sticking out of them, a few laid on the floor. Lindsay expected this sort of mess when Lucy was a little older, but surely a three-year old should be able to keep their room tidy? She knew this was a trait that Lucy had inherited from her Father. She made the bed and put the pillow back where it was supposed to be. Picking up Lucy's toys she put them back where the belonged, the dolls back into the cot, the Barbie dolls into their dream house, crayons back into the cup on Lucy's desk and then all the other toys went into the purple toy box.

Lindsay pulled all of Lucy's clothes out of her chest of drawers, deciding that today was as good as any to start sorting them out. She went through them and put all the ones that were too small or ones that Lucy refused to wear because they were to itchy or to tight to one side. She held up a white t-shirt with pink ballet slippers on the front which read 'dance like nobody's watching' she knew how much Lucy loved it, but it was to small for her now. Lindsay chucked it in the pile with the other clothes that were going to the charity shop and hoped that Lucy wouldn't notice it was missing.

Lindsay stood up to get a black bin liner to put the clothes in so she could take them down to the charity shop. Walking into the kitchen she noticed something pink on the side, going over to it she realised it was Lucy's pink rabbit, Flopsy. Sighing Lindsay knew she'd have to drop this off at Lucy's pre-school before she dropped the clothes off at the charity shop. Lucy hated being without Flopsy and he was the only thing that could calm her down if Danny and Lindsay weren't there to cuddle her. Lindsay carried the toy rabbit over to her hand bag and placed him inside so she wouldn't forget him when she left.

Grabbing the black bin liner from under the sink Lindsay made her way back into Lucy's room and placed all the clothes in it. She decided while she was going to the charity shop she'd sort out hers and Danny's clothes as well. Placing the bag on her bed she began to sort through her clothes, she threw away a couple of skirts she never wore, a few tops and a pair of jeans which were to tight on her. Going over to Danny's drawer she knew she couldn't throw away his clothes without his permission but there was one item she was definitely getting rid off. Opening up his underwear drawer she routed through till she came across his ratty green boxer shorts, the elastic from the waistband had gone a long time ago and a few holes were starting to appear. Lindsay was fed up of seeing Danny parading round the apartment in the horrible things, so she chucked them in the bag. She knew that the charity shop couldn't sell them but if she chucked them in the trash then Danny would find them and pull them back out.

Tying the bag up at the top Lindsay carried it and dumped it by the front door ready for when she went out. She went to the bathroom, showered and dressed. Slipping her black leather jacket on, she went to pick up her hand bag when her phone rang, pulling it from the bag she answered it "Messer"

"_Lindsay, its Mac, is Danny there with you?"_

"No, he's supposed to be at work, is he not?"

"_No, no, he was here. He came down to a crime scene with me in the Bronx. I sent him back to the lab with some evidence forty five minutes ago and I've just noticed its still here"_

"And Danny's not?"

"_His kit's still here, but no he isn't. I've tried to ring him but he's not answering his phone. I've phoned the lab to see if he arrived there, I thought maybe he just forgot the evidence or something but Jo said he isn't there either. So I thought maybe you'd phoned him and he'd come back home?"_

"No... I haven't seem him since he left this morning"

"_Okay, well I'll try Flack, maybe he's heard from him"_

"All right, I need to drop Lucy's rabbit off to her at pre-school then I'll head down to the lab"

"_No, take the rabbit and then go back home Lindsay, in case Danny shows up there"_

"Okay Mac" Lindsay replied "I'm sure he can't of gone far"

"_No, I'm sure he's around somewhere, we'll find him Lindsay"_

Lindsay ended the phone call and sighed. She knew Danny wouldn't of done anything stupid, he'd probably taken a few hours off to think, he did that occasionally. She knew that the argument they'd had before he'd left for work would probably of been playing on his mind. Lindsay grabbed her handbag with the stuffed rabbit in. She decided to leave the charity bag, she could do that later, she needed to get down to the pre-school and home again in case Danny showed up, which she expected he would with flowers and an apology.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews for the first chapter they really do make my day :) I know this story say's that Flack is one of the main characters, he will be, he just doesn't make his appearance till chapter 3 :) Let me know what you think of this chapter and enjoy :)**

Lindsay slammed her foot on the breaks as a white van coming from Lucy's school pulled out in front of her "idiot" she shouted as she drove round into the parking lot and found a space, checking her phone which was on the seat next to her she saw there were no messages. Hopefully that meant he was with Flack she told herself as she placed the phone in her bag and got out of the car. She made her way across the parking lot and walked up to the entrance of Lucy's pre-school. They had a pin number on the door which only the parents and staff knew, it was changed on a monthly basis. Lindsay leant against the door and was about to type in the code when the door fell open. That's weird she thought as she walked into the pre-school.

"Hello Mrs Messer" Lucy's teacher Miss Duncan smiled as Lindsay entered the class room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just found Flopsy at home and I know what Lucy can get like when he's not around" she replied pulling the toy rabbit from her bag.

"Ahh yes, she has been asking for him this morning"

"Where is she? I'll just give him to her and then I need to head home"

"Hmm.. I'm surprised she's not already come up to greet you" Miss Duncan looked around the room for the blonde haired little girl.

"She's probably too busy playing with someone"

"Emily, have you seen Lucy around?" Miss Duncan called to a young woman who Lindsay assumed was a student.

"Yeah, she took herself off to the toilet about..." she checked her watch "ten minutes ago"

"Ten minutes? And you haven't seen her since?" Miss Duncan asked with annoyance in her voice "What have I told you about keeping an eye on the clock when a child goes to the toilet?" She sighed and turned to Lindsay "I'm sorry, Emily's not been with us for long and she's still learning the ropes"

Lindsay smiled "It's fine, I'll just check to see if Lucy is okay"

"I'll come with you, make sure there are no other children in there"

Together they made their way to the children's toilets. "I'm so sorry about Emily" Miss Duncan repeated again as they walked down the little corridor.

"It's fine honestly, we all make mistakes and I'm sure Lucy is fine" Lindsay replied as they entered the toilet "Luce?" Lindsay called, looking around she noticed the toilets were empty. "Where is she?"

"Erm.. maybe she went off to play in the garden" Miss Duncan replied.

"You do know that the front door was already open when I came in, right?"

"What?"

"It was open. I leant on it when I went to put the code in and it fell open"

"Oh, that's not good... Let's just check the garden first, before we start panicking though" Miss Duncan replied nervously. "Lucy, loves the garden"

Lindsay knew that was true, Lucy would live in the local park if she could, she loved climbing the trees, going on the swings and spinning on the roundabout. They went into the garden and saw about ten or eleven children running around but Lindsay couldn't seem to spot her small, blonde haired little girl.

"Mrs Reed, you haven't seen Lucy out here have you?"

"No, not this morning, which is strange as she is normally out here all the time. Then again, Isabel went in to do some painting not so long ago, so Lucy may have joined her? You know how close those two are"

Miss Duncan nodded "Let's just check the art room, if she's not there then I'll have to gather all the children up and do a head count"

"A head count? How is that meant to find my daughter?"

"Well it will help us first to see if Lucy is actually missing or if she is just hiding, it'll also help to determine if any other children have gone missing from the premise"

"Okay, do what you need to do, but hurry up about it" Lindsay replied sharply.

Miss Duncan nodded with embarrassment, how had she not noticed that Lucy had gone missing sooner? They walked into the art room where Isabel and a few other children were sat painting with another teacher.

"Hey Isabel" Miss Duncan smiled kneeling next to the red-head little girl.

"Hey Miss D" she grinned "You like my painting?"

"I think you're painting is wonderful, darling" Miss Duncan smiled "Isabel, have you seen Lucy this morning?"

Isabel thought for a moment "I did see her go to the toilet"

"And did you see her after that?"

"Yeah, I did"

"Where did you see her?" Miss Duncan asked calmly as to not panic the three-year old.

"She was leaving"

"Leaving? The pre-school?"

Isabel nodded "A man came and got her, he said he was her Uncle, I can't 'member which one though. Lucy's got lots of Uncle's, don't she?"

"She does, did Lucy go off happily with him?"

Isabel shook her head "No, she said she didn't wanna go with him but he told her she gots to cos her Daddy was waiting for her in the car"

"Do you remember what Lucy's Uncle looked like?"

"Erm.. he was tall but that's all I 'member"

"It's okay, Isabel, you've been very helpful" Miss Duncan smiled. She then turned and led a teary Lindsay out into the corridor, away from Isabel and the other children.

"She's gone? She left here with a strange man and none of your staff seemed to notice?" Lindsay exclaimed, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Mrs Messer, we will contact the police and get Lucy back"

Lindsay shook her head "I'll phone my boss, I don't want just anyone working the case, I want Mac Taylor on it, if anyone can bring her back he will"

Miss Duncan nodded "Whatever you think is best Mrs Messer, should I call your husband while you phone your boss?"

Danny, What was it Isabel said. That the man had told Lucy her Daddy was waiting for her. Things were slowly starting to click in Lindsay's head. This man didn't just have Lucy, she was sure he had Danny too.

"Mrs Messer?" Lindsay felt a tap on her arm "Your husband, want me to call him?"

Lindsay shook her head "I'm sure he'll be with Mac" she replied as she picked up the phone.

"_Taylor"_

"Mac, it's Lindsay"

"_Lindsay, sorry I've been so busy but I've been meaning to phone you, Flack hadn't heard from Danny but he is out there now looking for him"_

"He won't find him, I think I know where he is"

"_What do you mean?"_

"Mac, I'm at Lucy's school, I was dropping of her rabbit. She's gone missing too, some man came in, told Lucy and her friend he was her Uncle. Lucy didn't want to go with him, but he apparently told her he had her Daddy waiting for her" Lindsay leant against the wall and sighed "Mac, I think whoever this man is, he has both of them"

"_Did you find out what he looked like? Anything that can help us find him?"_

"No, the only one who saw him was Lucy's three-year old best friend, which I'm guessing isn't a very reliable source"

"_I'll send Jo and Adam down to the pre-school, Jo's pretty good with children she might be able to get something out of the little girl"_

"What do you want me to do?"

"_I want you to go home"_

"Go home? No Mac, I can't go home I need to be here, I need to be doing something. My husband and daughter are out there somewhere. I need to help bring them home"

"_Lindsay, you know you can't work this case now. Go home and I'll keep you posted okay? I don't want you being alone right now though so I'm going to send Flack round to sit with you"_

Lindsay sighed, she knew there was no point arguing with Mac, he was right. She was too involved in the case now to be able to work it. "Okay, I'll go home"

"_Good, Flack should be there soon"_

Lindsay thanked him and ended the call, she explained to Miss Duncan what was going on and that Jo and Adam would be down soon to process the pre-school and to talk to Isabel. Then with the pink stuffed rabbit and a heavy heart Lindsay made her way back to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, I'm quite pleased with how this chapter came out so I hope you all like it too :) Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews so far! I can't believe I've already had 13 and I've only put two chapters up! :D! I've loved reading them all, they really do make me smile!**

Lindsay opened the door to her apartment, chucking her keys into the bowl on the table by the door. She kicked her shoes off and made her way into the kitchen. Looking around everything reminded her of her husband and daughter. Danny's half drunk cup of coffee sat on the side, she remembered telling him to put it in the dishwasher before he left that morning and he hadn't. She'd left it, telling herself she would make him do it when he got home. Home, something he probably wouldn't be coming back to tonight.

Lucy's fluffy pink dressing gown hung over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She would normally hang it up on the back of her door after she got dressed but Lindsay guessed she didn't get time this morning. Lindsay went over to the chair and picked the dressing gown up, breathing in the scent of her daughter. The scent was a mix of strawberries and Danny's aftershave. Lucy would sometimes feel sad when Danny worked late so Lindsay started spraying a little of his aftershave on her dressing gown so Lucy could snuggle up in it and pretend it was her Daddy giving her a cuddle.

She cuddled the dressing gown close to her as she made her way to the cupboard, pulling out a glass she then went to the fridge to grab the orange juice when a photo on the fridge door stopped her. It was a picture of the three of them. Jo had taken it a few weeks ago at Ellie's fourteenth birthday party, Lucy was in Lindsay's arms with a big smile on her face, Lindsay was talking to her about something, she couldn't remember what. Just before Jo had snapped the picture Danny had wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist, his chin was resting on her other shoulder while he listened intently to the conversation his girls were having.

Lindsay traced the faces of Danny and Lucy with her finger "Where are you?" she said out loud. She turned around when the door knocked.

"Linds, It's Flack"

Lindsay walked over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. She needed to be sure that it was Flack on the other side, If someone had taken Danny and Lucy who was to say she wasn't their next target. She confirmed to herself that it was Flack and opened the door "Hey" she gave him a forced smile.

"Hey" he replied pulling her in for a cuddle "How are you doing?"

Lindsay shrugged against him, it was the only answer she could give him. What other words can describe the way you feel after you find out your husband and daughter have both been taken.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Flack took her hand and led her back into her apartment shutting the door behind them. He led her into the sitting room where they both sat on the couch. Lindsay pulled her knees to her chest, still hugging the dressing gown close to her. "Is there anything I can get you?" Flack asked.

"Erm... A drink please" She replied "I was in the middle of getting one but got distracted by a photo on the fridge"

"Sure" Flack smiled "What drink would the lady like?"

"Just an orange juice please"

"Coming right up" Flack got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Lindsay looked around her small sitting room, everything in there reminded her of Danny and Lucy too. Danny's guitar sat in the corner of the room. His X-box controller and microphone sat on the coffee table from his game that he'd played last night with Adam. While Lucy's toys scattered the floor, a half-finished jigsaw puzzle was pushed up against the wall and her doctor's kit lay open by the arm-chair where her doll sat with a bandage around its head.

"Here you go" Flack replied as he came back into the room with the glass of orange juice. He went to lift Danny's controller off the table to put the juice down.

"No" Lindsay exclaimed "Don't move it"

"Oh... erm... here you go then" Flack said passing her the glass.

"Thanks. Sorry I just want to leave everything how they left it, you probably think that's really stupid of me"

"No, of course not Linds. Believe me, I've seen weirder things in my time" he came to join her on the couch.

Lindsay gave him a small smile as she took a sip of her juice "I just can't believe this has happened, you hear of one person going missing, but two from the same family?"

"We don't even know yet if Danny is actually with him"

"I'm pretty sure he is Flack, where else is he gonna be? You've checked all his normal places right? And he's not answering his phone. I tried to ring him after I got back in the car and he didn't answer, he always answers or rings me back a few minutes later"

"Have you noticed anything weird going on lately? Strange people hanging around, anything like that?"

Lindsay placed the glass on the floor and shook her head "No, nothing I can think of"

"Okay" Flack replied "What about this morning, anyone hanging around Lucy's pre-school when you dropped her off?"

"I didn't drop her off, Danny did" Lindsay told him as she laid Lucy's dressing gown over her like a blanket. "But there was a car"

"A car?"

"Well a van, a white one. When I went to drop Flopsy off at the pre-school, it pulled out of the parking lot really fast, nearly cut me up"

"Did you see the drivers face? The registration number?"

Lindsay shook her head "I wasn't paying much attention, I was just focused on getting the rabbit to Lucy and then getting back here in case Danny came home"

Flack wrapped his arms around Lindsay's shoulder pulling her against him "We'll get them back, Linds"

"You can't say that Flack, you don't know for certain" Lindsay sniffed, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"I do know, because I won't stop looking till Lucy and Danny are back with you, where they belong" he told her adamantly, even though in the pit of his stomach a feeling of dread was already forming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four :) I hope you are all still enjoying this story? :) I love reading all your reviews, they really do make my day, so if you get two minutes please let me know what you think :)**

Lindsay sat in the passenger seat of Flack's car with Lucy's dressing gown still cuddled tightly to her "I could have stayed at home, Flack" Lindsay sighed as she stared out the window.

"No you couldn't, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I'd left you at home, came back and found you gone as well"

Lindsay nodded and continued looking out of the window.

"Lindsay, I'll be five minutes. I just need to grab a few bits and then we will head back to yours okay?"

"Okay" she replied.

"Don't shut me out, Lindsay. I want to be here for you"

"I'm not Flack, I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

Lindsay shrugged "Trying to work out who would want to take Danny and Lucy"

"Mac and the rest of them are trying to work that out as we speak"

"I know they are but what if it's something to do with me? What if I should know something but can't remember?"

"What do you mean, Linds?"

"I just... surely if they wanted me, they would have taken me by now? So maybe this has to do with me?"

"I don't understand what you mean" Flack told her honestly as they pulled into the parking lot outside his apartment building.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking things" Lindsay replied.

Flack pulled into his parking space and reached for Lindsay's hand and gave it a squeeze "Ready to go up?"

"Yeah" Lindsay replied.

They made their way up to Flack's second floor apartment. Lindsay waited on he couch while Flack went to his bedroom to pack his over night bag. "Sorry about the mess" he called through to Lindsay.

"It's okay, I'm used to it living with Danny and Lucy"

"Lucy?"

"Mmhm, getting just as bad as her Daddy"

"Oh I feel sorry for you, I know how messy Danny can be, I guess it comes with the last name though?"

"Yeah, I guess it does" Lindsay replied as she fiddled with the pink dressing gown.

Flack came out of the bedroom with a blue duffel bag "Just need to grab my tooth-brush and I'm ready"

"Are you sure you don't mind staying over?"

"Of course not Lindsay. I'm not having you staying alone tonight"

"I could of just gone to stay with Danny's parents"

"Have you told them yet?"

Lindsay shook her head "How do I tell them that their son and grand-daughter are missing?"

"Want me to do it when we get back to yours?" Flack asked as he grabbed his toothbrush from the bathroom.

"Would you mind?"

"No of course not" he smiled "Mr and Mrs Messer know me so at least it won't be as bad as them hearing the news from a complete stranger."

Lindsay nodded "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Flack smiled sticking his toothbrush into his bag "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Lindsay replied standing up.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived back to Lindsay's apartment, Flack placed his bag on the couch "I'm just gonna phone Danny's parents"

"Okay" Lindsay replied "I'll grab you a blanket and pillow from the cupboard while you do that"

"Cheers" he gave her a smile before picking up his phone and calling Danny's Mum.

Lindsay placed Lucy's dressing gown on the back of the kitchen chair and made her way to the airing cupboard. Opening it up she pulled out a couple of pillows and a blue blanket. Shutting the cupboard she carried them back to the living room and placed both items on the coach next to Flack's bag.

She made her way into the kitchen, picking up Danny's coffee cup that was still on the side. She poured the remaining contents down the sink and then placed the cup in the dishwasher. She sat on one of the kitchen chairs and held her head in her hands. She didn't know how long she sat there for but soon Flack appeared in the chair opposite her. "How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected" Flack replied "I've told them that we are doing all we can to find them and that someone will probably be round to tell them officially later on"

Lindsay nodded. She caught site of the clock "It's one o'clock, I should be picking Lucy up now from pre-school"

"Lindsay, don't think of that" Flack replied

"But I should be Flack, I should be there with all the other parents picking their children up but I'm not am I? I'm sat here because I have no child to pick up" she felt the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"You do, you do have a child, Lindsay but she's just with her Daddy at the moment" he said coming to kneel on the floor next to her.

"Her Daddy and some strange man"

Flack took hold of Lindsay's hand and pulled her gently so she was now sat facing him. "But she's with her Dad, Linds and Danny won't let anything happen to her will he?"

"That's just it though Flack, isn't it? If whoever has them gives Danny the option between him or Lucy getting hurt or injured, he'll choose himself every time. What if he dies and I never get to apologise"

"Apologise?"

Lindsay nodded "We had an argument before he left this morning, he went to work without giving me a kiss goodbye"

"He would know you're sorry, he would never hold anything like that against you"

"I just can't help thinking that that'll be my last memory of him" she sniffed.

"Lindsay, you have lots of memories of both him and Lucy, come on, tell me your favourite of them both?"

"Erm... I've got lots of favourites Flack"

"Well just pick one then"

"I remember last year for Mothers day, Lucy made me a card with Danny's help. He had done all the writing inside but had gotten her to write her name for the first time. You should have seen her face Flack, she was so proud of herself that she'd done it"

Flack smiled "I can imagine"

"There was the time when I had to give evidence back in Montana as well and Danny flew all that way to be with me. I felt so alone and scared on that stand and suddenly I looked up and there he was walking in, smiling at me. All my fears fell away in that moment. In my head it just became me and him in that court room and everything became so much easier"

"I didn't even know he had gone, until I got a text from him telling me he was at the airport in Montana and could I check to make sure he'd locked his door properly"

Lindsay gave Flack a little smile "That sounds like Danny, he'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on"

"Come on, shall we go sit on the couch? I'm getting cramp down here" Flack suggested standing up.

"Yeah okay" Lindsay replied, picking up the dressing gown from he back of the chair she followed Flack to the couch.

They sat there for the rest of the afternoon discussing their memories of both Lucy and Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to give a quick shout out to my wonderful friend GeorgeAndrews and her amazing story 'Upside Down' if you haven't read it I highly recommend it... Actually I highly recommend all her stories :D!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter of Mind Games :)**

Lindsay lay on Danny's side of the bed staring up at the ceiling, she'd been trying to sleep for about three hours now but she just kept tossing and turning. Every time she closed her eyes she would see Lucy's innocent little face full of fear or Danny's looking helpless. She clung hold of Flopsy in her hand and Lucy's dressing gown lay over the duvet. Lindsay looked at the clock on Danny's bedside table 2:36am. She still had another four and a half hours till her alarm went off, not that she needed to get up then, she had no work to go to as Mac had told her he didn't want her working as she needed time to get her head round what had happened, no husband to wake up and no daughter to take to pre-school.

Lindsay could hear Flack snoring softly from where he was asleep in the sitting room. How she wished she could sleep, sleep would take her out of her reality if even just for a little while, she could be happy in her dreams with Danny and Lucy. Getting out of bed with Flopsy still in her hand, she decided she wasn't going to fall asleep here. She needed to feel close to Lucy as well as Danny. Grabbing Danny's pillow from the bed, she tucked it under her arm. She picked up the dressing gown and carried the items through the living room. Lindsay smiled seeing Flack asleep on the couch, he was laying on his back with his feet poking out from under the end of the blanket. He had one hand resting on his stomach and the other was flung above his head resting on the arm rest of the couch. Moving on, Lindsay made her way to Lucy's bedroom. She put Lucy's pillows on the floor and replaced them with Danny's. Climbing into the bed she lay on her side and pulled the pink and purple duvet up around her ears. Cuddling both the dressing gown and Flopsy she closed her eyes.

_Lucy was sat on a wooden chair with her back to Lindsay, her head hung forward. "Lucy" Lindsay called walking round to the front of the chair. "Lucy, it's Mummy" the little girl stayed with her head down. Lindsay couldn't see Lucy's face as her long blonde hair fell forward covering it. "Luce?" Lindsay moved forward but stopped when she walked into a clear wall. No, Lindsay thought, she raised her hand and began to bang on the clear plastic wall "Lucy."_

_A man entered the room where Lucy was sat, Lindsay couldn't see what he looked like. He had a black hood up that was hiding his face. He made his way over to Lucy and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "Don't touch her" Lindsay screamed but the man didn't seem to hear her. He pulled something shiny out of his pocket. Holding the item in his hand he began to use it on Lucy's hair._

_Lindsay finally worked out what the item was, scissors. He was chopping off her daughters beautiful blonde curls. Lindsay started banging on the wall again, "Stop, stop, don't do that, don't touch her" She watched as Lucy's curls fell to the floor one by one. Her face started to appear, her eyes were closed and she had a red mark appearing on her left cheek. Lindsay knew that it was a start of a bruise, someone had to of hit her baby girl for it to appear. _

"_Lucy" Lindsay looked up to see Danny run into the room "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked the man in the black hood. The man ignored him and carried on chopping of Lucy's hair. "Hey" Danny gave the man a shove "I asked you what you are doing?" Danny reached for the scissors and tried to pull them from the man's hand. They wrestled over the scissors for a few minutes and all Lindsay could do was watch helplessly. Eventually the man let go causing Danny to fall backwards on to the floor, his hands went straight to his stomach. Lindsay watched as red blood began to seep through Danny's fingers. He looked down, removing his hands and that's when Lindsay saw the scissors sticking out of her husband's stomach. "Danny" Lindsay screamed. "No.. Danny, Danny..."_

Lindsay felt two arms wrap around her, opening her eyes, she looked around confused about where she was. Sweat and tears were running down her face. "Danny?"

"No Linds, it's me, it's Don"

"Don?" Lindsay rolled over to face the detective "Where am I?"

"You're in Lucy's room, Lindsay, you've had a bad dream"

Lindsay nodded as she sat up in the bed and leant against the head rest.

"I woke up to hear you screaming for Danny"

"He was stabbed and I couldn't save him Flack, Lucy was there too but they were in some sort of glass room and I couldn't get to them... I couldn't save them." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Flack sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into a cuddle "It was just a bad dream, that's all it was, a bad dream"

"It just... It felt so real"

"I know it did but I promise you it's not"

Lindsay rested her head on Flack's shoulder "I don't want to sleep anymore"

"That's fine, shall we get some warm milk in the kitchen?"

"Warm milk?" Lindsay asked looking up at Flack.

"Yeah, it's what my Grams would always give me and Sam after we had nightmares as kids"

"Okay" Lindsay replied "Warm milk it is"

Flack stood up and held his hand out for Lindsay "Come on then"

Lindsay took Flack's hand and followed him out into the kitchen, where they sat and drank warm milk and talked about anything apart from Danny and Lucy until the sun rose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter for all you lovely readers and reviewers :)**

Flack padded to the sink in the Messer's apartment and rinsed his coffee cup out before placing it in the dishwasher. It was now midday, Lindsay had drifted back off to sleep on the couch about an hour ago. Flack felt tired and if he was being honest with himself he could do with another couple of hours kip but he didn't want to in case Lindsay woke with another nightmare. He kept going over to check on her but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, curled up in a ball facing the back of the couch with Flopsy in her right hand.

Flack made his way back to the kitchen table where he had been doing a crossword. He'd nearly completed it but had got stuck on a couple of the answers. He was about to read through the clues again was his phone began vibrating in his pocket. "Flack" he answered.

"_Hey it's Mac, how's Lindsay?"_

"She's not great, she's asleep at the moment as she didn't get much last night. How's the investigation coming along?"

"_Not great Don, Whoever took them was very clever. As far as we've worked out he hasn't left us a single clue to who he is" _Mac sighed

"Nothing?"

"_No, Jo is heading back over to Lucy's pre-school as we speak to have another look but it's not looking good"_

"There must be something? A hair, fingerprint?"

"_Nothing, that's why I was phoning, I wondered if Lindsay had said anything to you? Maybe she's seen someone hanging around?"_

"No I asked her, all she said she was a white van cut her up as it came out of the pre-school just before she went in"

"_Did she see the driver?"_

"She said she didn't"

"_Well I guess I could get Adam to check the schools CCTV again, see if he can spot the van, he may be able to get a registration or even a face"_

"It'll be something to go on at least. Do you need me to come down?"

"_No, no you stay there, I've spoken to Chief Sinclair and he's agreed you can take a couple of days holiday to look after Lindsay"_

"I want to help though Mac, I want to help find Danny and Lucy"

"_You are helping. You're staying with Lindsay which is what Danny would want and I'm sure it's what Lindsay wants too, Don. You're Danny's best friend so you're the closest thing Lindsay has to Danny at the moment"_

Flack sighed, he knew Mac was right "Okay, but if anything changes, you let me know?"

"_You'll be the first person I tell, don't worry" _Mac replied before hanging up the phone.

Flack slid this phone back into his pocket before standing up to check on Lindsay who hadn't moved since the last time he'd looked. He then went to make himself another cup of coffee, hoping the caffeine would keep him awake.

A few hours later Lindsay was now awake and in the shower. Flack who was now on his fourth cup of coffee was sat on the couch watching some children's show on the TV about fairies and talking animals that Lindsay had left on. She had told him after he persuaded her to take a shower as it would make her feel better, that he wasn't allowed to turn the programme over as she wanted to finish watching it when she got back.

He sipped his coffee and watched as one of the fairies taught an animal the three prime colours. Flack thought the show was mind-numbingly boring but from Lindsay's words he guessed it was one of Lucy's favourites so left it on. He got up, deciding to get them both an afternoon snack, Lindsay hadn't eaten since she had fallen asleep and he'd only had a packet of crisps for lunch. Flack knew from Danny that one of Lindsay's favourite meals was tuna pasta so pulling out the ingredients for it from the cupboard that's what he decided to cook.

Lindsay came out of the bathroom in a pair of pink pyjama bottoms and one of Danny's jumpers "Something smells nice" she smiled sitting at the kitchen table.

"Thought I'd cook you something to eat" Flack replied as he mixed the pasta, tuna, sweetcorn and mayonnaise up together. "Tuna pasta, okay?"

"Sounds good" Lindsay replied "Although I'm not too hungry so not sure how much I'll eat"

"You need something inside of you, Linds"

"I know, I'll try to eat a bit" she told him.

"Good" he dished the tuna pasta up into two bowls and passed one to Lindsay with a fork. Picking up his own he came to join her at the table "Did the shower help?"

Lindsay nodded as she swallowed the bit of pasta she was eating.

"I always like to have a nice hot shower after a hard day at work"

"I think sleep, food and a shower was definitely what I needed" she replied as she ate another bit of pasta.

"Yeah, those three things always help"

"Have you slept?"

"No but I've had the second best thing to sleep, coffee" he grinned.

"Flack, you should have got some sleep, I had you up so early this morning"

"Nah, its fine Linds. I'll get some sleep tonight"

"Are you sure?" she asked pushing her pasta around her bowl with the fork.

"Positive" he replied. Again he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he saw Mac's name flashing across the screen. "I just need to take this" he told Lindsay standing up and making his way out of the kitchen.

"Flack" he answered.

"_Don, We've had contact" _Mac replied.

"You have?"

"_Yes, it was an automated voice which we've obviously got no way of tracking. They said that Danny and Lucy were okay for now but things would soon change"_

"Change? Why?"

"_We don't know, but they kept referring someone called Belle"_

"Belle?" Flack asked "Who's Belle?"

"_That's what we need to find out" _Mac told him.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I thought as I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger yesterday I'll be nice and give you another chapter today :) Enjoy :)**

Flack made his way back into the kitchen and noticed Lindsay's chair was now empty "Lindsay?" he called, getting no reply he went round the rest of the apartment looking for her. He checked the sitting room, the television was still on the children's channel, now playing a show about ducks and chickens but Lindsay wasn't in there. "Linds, where are you?" he stopped when he heard sobbing coming from Lucy's bedroom.

Slowly pushing open the door he looked round to see Lindsay sat in the corner wrapped in Lucy's quilt and clutching Flopsy, sobbing. Flack crossed the room and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm here Linds, you've got me"

"I don't want you Flack, I want my husband and my baby girl" Lindsay sobbed.

"Shh I know you do" Flack replied not taking any offence to her comment "That was Mac on the phone"

"It was?" Lindsay sniffed "Has he found them?"

"No, not yet. They are doing all they can though" he used the pad of his thumb to wipe her tears away "You know Danny and Lucy wouldn't want to see you cry"

"I know, I just can't help it Flack. I'm so scared, both of them are my whole world and I just don't know what I'd do without them"

"I know they are, Lindsay, I know"

"I just want them both home safe"

Flack nodded, he didn't want to keep promising her that they would be found and brought home because he knew they were promises he couldn't keep and he didn't want Lindsay to hold that against him.

"You think they're okay?" she asked

"I'd like to think so" Flack replied "you know as well as I do Linds, people normally kidnap other people to use as bargaining chips or leverage. Whoever has them can't use them for that if they're dead"

Lindsay nodded "It feels like the whole Shane Casey thing all over again but worse"

"Well least we can rule out Shane Casey as the one who kidnapped them" Flack said trying to make a joke.

"What? Because I killed him?"

"Yeah, I... sorry that was a bad joke"

"Don't worry about it" Lindsay replied resting her head on Flack's shoulder "What else did Mac say?"

"They had a phone call, it was nothing major. It was an automated voice so they can't track it but the person was asking for someone called Belle, do you know anyone by that name?"

"Belle?" Lindsay thought for a moment "I don't think so"

"Have you or Danny had a victim or a suspect with that name?" Flack asked.

"No, not that I can remember"

"Anyone from yours or Danny's past?"

"No, I didn't know anyone with that name but I'm not sure about Danny, maybe we should ask his Mum?"

"I'll give her a ring in a bit, if you want?"

Lindsay nodded "Oh... what about Lucy's friend she was called Isabel? I'm sure I've heard her Mum call her Belle before"

"She's three though Linds, what would someone want with a three-year old?"

"I don't know Flack, it was just an idea"

"Well after I've spoken to Mrs Messer I'll ring Mac and let him know about Isabel"

Lindsay nodded "I think Jo was going to speak to her yesterday, but maybe he could speak to her parents? Maybe they've got some enemy or something?"

"Why would they take Lucy and Danny though, if they had a problem with Isabel's parents, why didn't they just take their little girl?"

Lindsay shrugged "I don't know, I guess I'm just clutching at straws here"

"Well, I'm sure Mac will speak to her parents even if it's just to rule them out"

"Yeah" Lindsay replied "Flack, I think I might try to get a little more sleep"

"Okay, am I okay to grab a shower while you sleep?"

"Yeah, of course, you know where the towels and everything are kept right?"

"Yeah" Flack replied as he helped Lindsay to stand up. He picked up the quilt while she climbed into Lucy's bed, he placed it over her "Sleep well, I'll be in the sitting room if you need me"

"Thanks Flack" Lindsay replied before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Flack went back into the sitting room, grabbing his bag he carried it to the bathroom. He knew before long he'd have to go home and grab more clothes as he was sure Lindsay wouldn't want to see him walking around in his birthday suit. He decided that when he phoned Mac after his shower he'd ask if he could come and sit with Lindsay while he ran home to grab some more.

Danny opened his eyes, his head was pounding, his throat was dry and his whole body ached. He slowly stood up from the chair he'd been sat on. Looking around he had no idea where he was, the room was small and bare, it had grey walls and there was small window near the ceiling. Turning around he noticed a mattress on the floor with a sleeping, small, blonde haired child on it, A girl. Lucy he wondered going over to the mattress, the child was dressed in just a small white nightie, Danny knelt down and carefully he rolled the little girl onto her back, revelling his daughters face. "Oh god, Luce" he shook her shoulder gently "Baby, wake up it's Daddy" Lucy didn't move and her eyes remained closed. Danny realised she was unconscious and not asleep "Oh, what have they done to you, Luce?" he looked over her little body and noticed hand shaped bruises appearing down both of her arms and small cuts on her knees, which he knew she hadn't had that morning when he took her to pre-school. Pulling his jumper off Danny laid it over his daughter, picking her up he sat on the mattress and cuddled her protectively. "You're safe now, you're with Daddy and I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Danny leaned back against the wall and wandered where on earth him and Lucy were and where was Lindsay?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, I got 8 for the last chapter and that's the most I've ever got for one chapter, so again thank you! :D! I'm not hoping this chapter doesn't disappoint as it's a little bit of a filler chapter, hopefully you'll all still enjoy it :)**

"Don't tell me you're going home, Mac Taylor" Jo said as she came out of the AV lab and noticed Mac heading for the elevator.

"No, I'm not" Mac replied as he sorted out the collar of his suit jacket "I'm just going to sit with Lindsay for ten minutes while Flack runs home to get some more clothes"

"Well, I could go if you like?" Jo suggested.

"No, it's fine, I want to see if I can get any new information from Lindsay while I'm there"

"Okay, but don't you be pushing her too much. She's going through a rough time"

"I know, I'll go easy" Mac gave Jo a smile before he made his way into the elevator.

"Send her my love" Jo called as the doors began to close.

"Hey Linds" Flack said making his way to where Lindsay was sat in the sitting room with a cup of hot chocolate for her. "I've got to nip back to mine for a bit"

"You're leaving me?" Lindsay asked taking the hot chocolate from him.

"No... well only for a bit, but Mac's coming to sit with you, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess" Lindsay replied before taking a sip of her hot chocolate "Just don't be long"

"I'll be fifteen minutes tops"

"Okay"

Flack looked up when the door knocked "That'll be Mac now" he told her as he got up to answer it.

"Check first though, Flack. Use the peep-hole just to be sure"

"Okay" Flack replied, he looked through the peep-hole and saw the head of the crime lab stood on the other side "It's definitely Mac" he opened the door.

"Hey" Mac smiled as he entered the Messer's apartment. "How are you, Lindsay?"

Lindsay shrugged "Honestly? Not great"

"Sorry, that was probably a stupid question" Mac said as he came to join her on the couch.

Flack picked up his duffel bag that sat by the door "I'm gonna shoot, I won't be long"

"Okay" Mac replied and watched as Flack left before turning back to Lindsay "Jo and the rest of them at the lab send their love"

Lindsay smiled "tell them I said thank you"

"I think a few of them want to come and visit you, but I said I'd check with you first before I start sending people round"

"I don't think I'm up to a lot of visitors right now, I'd like to see a few of my close friends though like Jo, Adam and Hawkes"

"That's fine, I'll let them know" Mac replied "Have you had any more ideas on who this Belle could be?"

Lindsay shook her head "I've been thinking about it but I honestly have no idea, Mac"

"That's fine, she could be nothing to do with you. I've asked the team to have a think too, see if it's anyone they know"

"Why would it be?"

"Well they took Danny, they could have taken him to get back at a team member who they felt deserved to be punished"

"But why would they take Lucy? She's not done anything to upset anybody, she's just an innocent three-year old child."

"That's one thing I'm struggling to work out" Mac admitted.

"I just.. none of this makes sense, Mac"

"I know, but we are trying all we can to get both of them back to you"

Lindsay nodded "How was he? I mean this morning before he disappeared"

"He seemed happy, he was telling me about this joke Lucy was telling him in the car on the way to pre-school. It wasn't funny, he admitted that but I think he was quite proud because she made it up herself"

"She's been doing that a lot lately, making up her own jokes" Lindsay smiled "Knock knock ones are her favourite"

"Yes, I think the one Danny mentioned was a knock knock one"

"Did he mention anything about me?"

"No, not that remember, why should he have done?"

"No, no, I... we just had an argument yesterday morning before he left and I was worried that it was still playing on his mind when he got to work"

"Well he didn't mention anything to me and I'm sure Danny wouldn't let a little argument play on his mind, Lindsay" Mac reassured her.

Lindsay nodded "It's playing on mine though Mac, the last time I spoke to him and we had an argument"

"Don't think about it, I'm sure Danny forgot about it and he definitely won't be holding it against you"

"I know, that's what Flack told me"

"Good" Mac smiled. "I know you've probably told everything to Flack, but have you thought of anything else that could help us with the case?"

"No Mac, nothing. I feel like I'm being really useless"

"Of course you're not Lindsay"

"I just feel I should be doing more to help find them"

"I know it's hard, Lindsay and you know I'd let you help work the case if I could but it's just not possible"

"I know" Lindsay looked up when the door knocked. "That'll be Flack"

"I'll get it" Mac said standing up, he had heard Lindsay ask Flack to check to make sure it was him when he had arrived earlier so to put her mind at ease he did the same and looked through the peep-hole to make sure it was Flack on the other side. Seeing that it was he let the lanky detective in.

"I didn't know how long I'd be here, so I came prepared" Flack grinned pulling his suitcase into the apartment.

"You did" Mac replied.

"You can keep that in Lucy's room if you like? I can blow up the air mattress and you can sleep in there on that" Lindsay told him.

"Are you sure?" Flack asked "Aren't you sleeping in there?"

"No, I should probably get back to sleeping in my own bed and of course I'm sure, you can't keep sleeping on that little couch, you'll do your back in"

Mac checked his watch "I need to head back to the lab, but I'll ring you two later"

"Okay" Flack replied.

"Thank you for coming to sit with me"

"Don't mention it" Mac replied before leaving the apartment.

"Come on then" Flack smiled "Shall we find the mattress and the pump?"

"Okay" Lindsay replied getting up and heading to the airing cupboard where the blow up mattress was kept.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter :) I'm so pleased that everyone seems to be loving this story! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really do make my day. I hope you enjoy chapter 9 :)**

Mac sat in his office chair and sighed. He had nothing on this case, no idea where Danny and Lucy were or who had taken them. If only he could find out who the Belle was. He'd been hoping Lindsay might have had a think about it and been able to shed some more light but she hadn't. Seeing Lindsay though and seeing how sad, lost and afraid she looked made Mac even more determined to find Danny and Lucy and bring them home.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Mac looked up to see his Southern CSI enter his office "Hey Jo"

"How was she, Mac?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"To be honest, not great"

"It's got to be tough, I couldn't imagine how I'd be if anyone took Ellie and Tyler"

Mac nodded "She's strong though, she'll get through this"

"Oh of course she will, we just need to bring her husband and adorable little girl home to her"

"But how, Jo? We've got nothing to go on accept this Belle"

"Well I've been down to the pre-school again while you were at Lindsay's. Miss Duncan said that Isabel's family is the perfect family so she can't see them having any enemies but she has given me their number and I was just about to give them a ring"

"I really don't think it'll have anything to do with Isabel's family" Mac sighed.

"I know, but we've got to rule it out, right?"

Mac nodded "That we do" he looked up when there was a knock on the door "Can I help you?"

"Detective Taylor, this came for you" the uniformed officer said placing the cardboard box on Mac's desk.

"Thank you" Mac nodded and the officer left the room.

"Expecting something?" Jo asked walking over to Mac's desk.

"No, not that I can remember anyway" Mac replied looking out the brown cardboard box. It wasn't big, about the size of a small shoe box and it had Mac's name and the departments address typed on a piece of paper that was stuck on the front.

"What do you think it is?" Jo asked

"I'm not sure, but let's find out" Mac replied as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out some scissors. Sliding the scissors through the tape that held the box together, he opened it up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jo asked looking into the box.

Mac reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of gloves he quickly slipped them on. "I think it might be" he replied taking the first item from the box. A small pair of jeans with a pink flower pattern running up the left thigh. Next he pulled out a white t-shirt which had 'Daddy's little princess' written across the front in pink sparkly letters with a silver crown sat on the corner of the 'D'

"I'm not liking this" Jo said as she saw the last item in the box, a pair of very worn, pink converse. "These items all belong to Lucy, don't they?"

"I can't say for certain without testing them or asking Lindsay but I'm pretty sure they do" he said as he pulled the shoes from the box.

"Look, there's a note" Jo exclaimed pointing to the bottom of the box.

Mac pulled it out, unfolding the paper he began to read out loud "Detective Taylor, you better find out who Belle is soon because if you don't the next box you get won't just contain clothes"

"What on earth?" Jo asked when Mac had finished "Some people are just so sick"

Mac nodded "I guess we can now assume these are Lucy's. I'll get Hawkes to go over them with a fine tooth comb, hopefully he'll be able to get something from them"

"Let's hope so"

"We need to now find out who this Belle is as soon as possible, you go and phone Isabel's parents and I'm going to run the name through the data base one more time and see if anything comes up"

"We did that Mac and nothing came from it"

"I'm going to widen the search Jo, try every database I can think of"

"Well I guess it's worth a shot, I'm going to ring this number now, I'll catch you later"

"Yeah, see you later" Mac replied as he placed all of the clothes back into the box and carried it out to Hawkes.

Danny cuddled Lucy tightly to him, she had woken up a few hours after he had discovered it was her lying on the mattress. She'd been confused, disoriented and cold. Danny had put his jumper that he had laid over her, on her to help warm her up. Danny was scared and he knew Lucy was too but he also knew they both felt comfort in knowing that they had each other. "I'll get us out of here soon, Luce"

"You promise?"

"I...I promise" he lied, he had no idea if he'd be able to get them out but he couldn't tell Lucy that, she needed to believe that he would eventually get them out of where ever they were.

"I'm scared, Daddy"

"I know, baby" he said kissing her forehead "I'm a little bit scared too"

"You are?" Lucy asked surprised "You don't get scared, Daddy. You're brave like Batman"

"I am most of the time, Luce but not today. I'm going to try to be brave for you though and get us out of here, okay?"

"Okay" Lucy replied snuggling up closer to her Father.

The sound of a metal bolted lock being opened echoed through the room, the door was pushed open and a tall, blond haired man entered. "It's nice to see you have both joined us again in the land of the living"

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he held Lucy protectively against him.

"Sorry, Danny I never introduced myself, I'm Owen"

"What... how did you know my name?" Danny asked a little freaked out.

"Oh, I know lots about you Mr Messer, I know that the little girl in your arms is Lucy. She was born on the 6th May right? And she's three years old. I know you have a deceased brother, Louie. Oh I also know you work in the New York crime lab with Detective Mac Taylor and you are married to Lindsay Monroe who used to live in Montana" Owen replied.

"How do you know all of this?" Danny asked defensively.

Owen shrugged "I've been doing my research"

Lucy gave a little whimper and Danny held her tighter against him. "What do you want from us?"

"From you? Nothing" Owen smiled evilly

"Well let us go then if you don't need us"

"I can't do that I'm afraid, I still have my plans with your beautiful wife" Owen replied before leaving the room and locking it behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another chapter. I've gone over it again and again and the more I read it the more this chapter just doesn't seem quite right to me... but I hope you all still like it :)**

Danny sat on the old worn out mattress holding a now sleeping Lucy tightly against him. He didn't know how long it had been since they'd had their visit from Owen as his watch had been removed from his wrist and there was no clock in the room, but it felt like hours. He'd had to calm Lucy down after Owen had left. A while ago she'd finally dropped off to sleep in his arms. He stroked some of her blonde hair out of her face "I'm going to make this okay baby, I'm going to get us out of here" he whispered to her.

He looked up and took another look at the room, there was literally nothing in there apart from the chair he'd been sat on and the mattress. Nothing that could be any use in an escape plan. Danny sighed, closing his eyes he rested his head back against the wall. Not that he would sleep, he couldn't, not with Lucy here and not when every time he closed his eyes he saw Lindsay tied up somewhere, defenceless, helpless and scared. He hated knowing that this Owen had his wife somewhere and he had no idea what he was doing to her. If he didn't have Lucy with him he'd be up, screaming and trying to beat that door down but he couldn't do that as he didn't want to scare the three-year old anymore than she already was.

He didn't have any idea who this Owen was or why he wanted to hurt his family. He didn't recognise him from any past cases and he was sure that he wasn't part of the Tanglewood boys.

"Mummy" Lucy murmured in her sleep, rubbing her eye, she shifted in her sleep.

"Shh... go back to sleep" Danny whispered as he stroked her hair. Lucy's breathing soon evened out again and Danny knew she was back dreaming of her Mummy, fairies and princesses. He smiled watching her sleep, her face looked so relaxed and innocent. He loved her innocence, that she still believed in Santa and the tooth fairy, that she trusted most people and would be happy to talk to them and he hoped that nothing that happened in this prison would take that innocence away from her.

He looked up when he heard the bolt on the door open, Owen came in through the door, closing it behind him. "I'm back" he grinned.

"I can see" Danny replied "Where's my wife?"

"Your wife? Oh she's gone" Owen said nonchalantly.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"To live with the angels"

"The angels...are you...is she..."

"Dead?" Owen asked "Yes, she's dead. Stupid bitch wouldn't do as I asked so I had to get rid of her"

"I don't believe you" Danny told him.

Owen shrugged "Believe me, don't believe me, That's up to you"

"I don't, I don't believe a word you say" Danny said with anger in his voice.

"She's a fighter isn't she? She kept on living after I slashed her throat, the blood was bubbling up in her throat but she was fighting..."

"Stop it, stop it" Danny shouted placing his hand over Lucy's ear and holding her head to his chest.

"Daddy" she mumbled waking up.

"Shhh sweetie go back to sleep" he whispered.

"I thought eventually she would give in, just collapse and die but she didn't so I had to stab her... how many times was it?" he stopped and thought for a moment "Oh yes, twelve times, I'm sure she was dead after the first four but I was just having so much fun" he smirked.

"No... Stop it... Stop your lies!" Danny held Lucy's head tighter to his chest, he didn't want his innocent little girl to hear these things about her Mother

Owen reached in his pocket and pulled something out "If I was lying, why would I have this?"

"What? What is it?"

Owen came over and placed the item in Danny's hand.

Danny looked at it, it couldn't be what he thought it was right? But it had to be, the silver necklace with the 'L' charm that had a small emerald stone in the corner. Everyone thought the L stood for Lindsay but it wasn't, it was for Lucy, the green emerald was Lucy's birthstone.

"That's Mummy's" Lucy whispered sleepily, slowly pulling the necklace out of her Father's hand.

Danny nodded, hearing his daughter say them words confirmed what he didn't want to be true. Sitting Lucy on the mattress Danny got up and stormed over to Owen. "You killed my wife?"

"Oh finally it's sunk in!" Owen replied.

"Where is she? I want to see her" Danny demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible"

"Why?"

"Because I've already removed her body from the premises. I mean I know you don't mind it but I'm not overly keen on the smell of death myself"

Danny lunged forward pushing Owen against the wall. "You fucking bastard"

Owen fought back, pushing Danny off of him, he swung his fist hitting Danny in the nose causing him to fall backwards landing on the floor.

"Daddy!" Lucy screamed crawling over to her Father.

Owen stood over Danny who was holding his nose "Don't try anything like that again or you'll end up just like that wife of yours" he spat on Danny before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

"Daddy" Lucy whimpered "You're bleeding"

"I'm alright, Daddy's alright" he said sitting up. He didn't feel alright, he was sure his nose was broken.

"Daddy, I'm scared" Lucy replied climbing into Danny's lap.

"I know, I know" Danny soothed wrapping his arms around her protectively. he hated himself for getting angry and fighting in front of her but he hoped the distraction of the necklace had prevented her from seeing and hearing the worst of it.

"Daddy, why did that man have Mummy's necklace?" Lucy asked holding the necklace out on her little palm.

"I don't know, Luce." Danny lied feeling tears filling his eyes. He hoped what Owen had told him wasn't true but deep down he knew that Lindsay never took this necklace off so the only way Owen would be able to get his hands on it was if he'd got his hands on Lindsay.

Lucy looked up and saw a tear slip down her Fathers cheek, using her thumb she wiped it away "Don't cry, Daddy" she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy :)**

Flack sat at the Messer's kitchen table, he felt a lot more awake and refreshed after sleeping on the air bed. He was also pleased that he had managed to sleep the whole night through as Lindsay hadn't woken up with anymore nightmares. He'd gone to make them both breakfast that morning but had found the milk was all gone and the little bit of bread that was left was starting to grow green mould. So after much convincing and persuasion he had finally got Lindsay to agree to come to the shop with him to get some more. She had wanted to stay at home, told him she felt safe there, no one was going to get her in her own home but he had told her that she needed some fresh air and he wouldn't let anything happen to her while they were out. So after they each had a bowl of Lucy's coco pops, she had finally gone off to get dressed.

Flack looked at his watch, she'd been getting dressed now for the past half an hour and as a bloke her knew that girls took forever when it came to getting dressed, but he also remembered Danny saying once how he loved that Lindsay wasn't like typical girls, how it'd only take her fifteen minutes tops to get ready. Standing up Flack walked over to Lindsay's bedroom door and gave it a gentle knock "Linds?"

"Sorry, I'm coming I just can't find a necklace" Lindsay called back.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

Flack pushed open the door and found Lindsay sat on her bed with a small pile of necklaces in front of her "Need some help?" he asked kneeling on the floor next to the bed.

"I just... I wanted to wear the 'Mum' necklace Lucy got me but I can't find it" she sighed.

"What happened to that L one you had? You know the one with the gem on it"

"I lost it a few weeks back, I took Lucy swimming and put it in my shoe to keep it safe and then put all our clothes in the locker. I guess when I pulled everything from the locker after we got out of the pool it must have fallen out and got kicked under the lockers or something"

"Oh Linds" Flack replied as he searched through the necklaces "I know how much that one meant to you"

"Yeah, I'm trying to save up to get a new one before Danny notices it's gone"

Flack nodded as he pulled a necklace from the pile "Is this the one you were looking for?"

"Yes, that's it"

"here you go" he smiled passing it to her. He waited for her to put it on "Ready to go?" he asked once she'd done the clasp up.

"Yeah, I guess so" she told him standing up "I just need to put my shoes on"

"Same here" he replied wiggling his sock covered toes.

Twenty minutes later Lindsay and Flack walked down the street, her arm linked through his. "Hey, it's Jo's birthday soon, isn't it?" he asked her trying to start a conversation.

"Erm.. yeah, I think it's sometime next month" Lindsay replied "Why?"

"Well I just wondered as we are out, shall we do a bit of birthday shopping?"

"Birthday shopping? Flack I can't think about birthday shopping knowing my husband and daughter are out there, with god knows what happening to them"

"I know that but I just thought it might take your mind off it for a little bit, but if you don't want to that's fine"

Lindsay sighed "I guess if we see anything while we are out for her we could pick it up but I don't want to go looking especially"

"Okay" Flack smiled "So, what do we need to buy? Milk, bread, anything else?"

"Cookies, the raisin ones"

"They're Lucy's favourite aren't they?"

Lindsay nodded "I want them in for when she comes home"

"Okay, we can add cookies to the list, is that it?"

Lindsay thought for a moment "I think so"

"Okay, bread, milk and cookies it is" Flack replied as they entered the Bodega. He picked up a basket and the two of them made their way around the small shop.

"Shall we get some more coffee too?" Flack asked as the passed the shelf "You've only got a quarter of a jar left"

Lindsay nodded.

Flack placed a jar in the basket with the rest of the shopping and then they went to the till and paid. Leaving the shop, Flack thought that the fresh air was doing Lindsay good, her cheeks were looking pinker and she just looked more herself. So he decided to take the slightly longer way back to her apartment, passing through a small market that was going on.

"Why are we going this way?" Lindsay asked linking her arm back through his.

"I just thought it'd make a nice change" Flack smiled.

"Oh okay" Lindsay replied.

Walking through the market, Flack took in all the little knick knacks that were around him, jewellery, clothes, cards and toys. He tried to point a few things out to Lindsay but she just nodded or mumbled 'that's nice' with a weak smile. "Look at this Linds, you've got to find this funny" he laughed pulling her into one of the stall and pointing to a picture. It had a FBI badge at the top with _'female body inspector'_ written underneath. "Can you imagine Jo's face if I gave her that?" he turned around when he didn't get a reply from the younger woman "Linds?" walking over to where she now was he saw she was staring at a picture of a bluebell field, it was a beautiful picture with the rays of sun light shimmering through the trees and the bluebells in full bloom "Do you like that for Jo?"

Lindsay shook her head "No. I now know, Flack"

"Know what?"

"I know who she is, I know who Belle is"


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 :) I think this is definitely one of my favourite chapters so I hope you all enjoy it too :)**

"Who?"

Lindsay walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, waiting for Flack to join her. When he finally did she turned to him "She's me"

"You?"

Lindsay nodded "It's a nickname"

"From who?"

"This guy, it all started a long time ago, around 21 years ago now..."

"_Kelly, I can't believe you kissed him" fifteen year old Lindsay exclaimed as they made their way through the woods on a short cut home from school._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you don't even like him"_

_Kelly shrugged "I know, I just thought I'd see what he was like... try before you buy sort of thing"_

_Lindsay burst out laughing "You're so bad Kel"_

"_Oh shut up Linds" Kelly laughed giving Lindsay a playful push "It's not like you've not done anything like that before"_

"_I haven't"_

"_That's not what Lucy told me... Noah's party last month?"_

_Lindsay gasped "I completely forgot about that"_

"_I didn't" Kelly replied. "I can't believe you got to kiss, Mr Dreamboat himself. What was he like? Any good?"_

_Lindsay shrugged "He was average"_

"_Average?"_

"_Yeah, he was kinda all sloppy when he kissed"_

"_Eww, that's totally spoilt the image in my head"_

"_You asked" Lindsay grinned_

"_I guess I can still dream about his Dad"_

"_Isn't he like Fifty and a cop?"_

"_Yeah gotta love a man in uniform" Kelly giggled._

"_Oh no" Lindsay replied screwing up her nose "I'd never go for a cop, they always seem married to their work"_

_Kelly shrugged "I guess that's where we are different"_

"_Hey, do you reckon we should pop in to see Luce and Caroline on our way home?"_

"_I'm not sure" Kelly replied "My Mum said she doesn't want me catching what they've got"_

"_Yeah my Mum said the same thing... Maybe we should give them a ring when we get back to mine?"_

"_Yeah that sounds like a plan"_

"_Did you get that biology homework from Doctor Gibbons about the frog?" Lindsay asked turning to face her friend who had now disappeared from next to her "Kel?" Lindsay turned around to find Kelly staring. "What are you looking at? Seen Mr Dreamboat again?"_

"_No, look at that" she pointed_

_Lindsay walked back over and looked to where Kelly was pointing "Wow, that's beautiful"_

"_I've never seen that before"_

"_No, I haven't either, did we come the wrong way?"_

"_I'm not sure but I want to check this out" Kelly smiled, grabbing Lindsay's hand they both ran towards the small clearing. "I've never seen so many bluebells"_

"_They're just so pretty" Lindsay bent down to smell one of them._

"_I'm gonna take some home for my Mum" Kelly told her bending down and picking a few of the flowers._

"_No, don't pick them!"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because you're not allowed, they are endangered or something, I remember Lucas telling me"_

"_And you believe everything your brother tells you?"_

"_Well no, but I'm sure he's right about this" Lindsay replied as she sat down on a fallen log._

"_Fine, I'll just take this one, I won't pick any more"_

"_Good" came a voice from behind them which caused both girls to spin round._

"_Who are you?" Kelly asked as the blond haired boy approached._

"_Sorry, hope I didn't scare you, I'm Owen" he smiled holding out his hand for both girls to shake._

"_It's fine" Lindsay smiled shaking his hand "I'm Lindsay and this is Kelly"_

"_Pleasure to meet you both" he replied sitting on the log. "I've not seen you two around here before"_

"_No, we think we got a bit lost" Lindsay sighed._

"_Ahh, you can't get lost around here, tell me where you want to go and I'll get you out of here"_

"_Thanks" Lindsay smiled "I think we are just enjoying the bluebells at the moment though"_

"_Pretty aren't they?"_

_Lindsay nodded "I've never seen so many before"_

"_Oh, I see these all the time, this is practically my back garden"_

"_Really?"_

_Owen nodded and pointed "See that house through there with the red roof"_

"_Yeah" Kelly and Lindsay replied together._

"_That's mine" he smiled "I was just out here collecting wood for our fire" he tapped his bag that sat next to him indicating that's where the wood was._

"_Oh it must be lovely living so close to this" Kelly replied._

"_It is, has it down sides though as it's a pretty quiet place, not many kids live around here"_

"_Oh, that's a shame" Lindsay replied "Me and Kel will have to pop down here more to see you, bring our other two friends too"_

"_That'll be nice" Owen smiled._

_Kelly looked at her watch "Linds, we best be off your Mum will be wondering where you've got to"_

"_Yeah, okay" Lindsay replied standing up._

"_I'll walk you out, make sure you don't get lost" Owen smiled. He led the two girls back on to the main path before saying his goodbyes._

"He seemed so nice that day" Lindsay sighed

"but I'm guessing he wasn't?"

"He was, for a bit anyway, we didn't see him much after that initial meeting, but we bumped into him about two months later" Lindsay replied.

"_Belle, is that you?" _

_Lindsay turned around hearing the familiar voice behind her. "Owen?"_

"_Yeah, you remember me?" he smiled_

"_Yeah, but you seem to have forgotten my name" Lindsay laughed._

"_Nah, I know your called Lindsay, but I met you in bluebell field and they are nearly as beautiful as you, Belle"_

_Lindsay blushed "That's sweet"_

"_That's cheesy" Caroline mumbled under her breath, causing herself to get elbowed in the side by Lindsay._

_"Come on Caroline, let's grab a milkshake and Leave Linds to it" Lucy smiled pulling Caroline off to a nearby table._

_Lindsay smiled a thank you to Lucy before turning back to Owen_ "_We came back to the bluebell fields but you were never there" _

"_I know, My Dad took a fall the night I met you, broke his arm so I had to take over the running of our farm for a bit and didn't get a chance to come out there"_

"_It's okay, at least we got to meet again now"_

"_Yeah" Owen smiled "We should meet up some time properly, go for something to eat?"_

"_I'd like that" Lindsay replied, causing her friends to wolf whistle from the table "Ignore them"_

_Owen laughed "Why don't you write down your address then I can come pick you up say... Friday around seven?"_

"_Sounds good" Lindsay smiled. Picking up a napkin off the table she scribbled down her address and passed it to him. _

"_See you on Friday" he smiled before walking off._

"_Ooooh, Lindsay's got a date" her three friends giggled as she came back over to join them._

"So you dated him?" Flack asked.

Lindsay nodded "Yeah for about a year and it was good, then everything happened with my friends and things changed"

"Changed?"

"Yeah and not for the better"

"_I'm glad you've decided to come out again" Owen smiled wrapping his arm around Lindsay's shoulders "It wasn't good for you to stay cooped up in that room of yours"_

"_It is nice to get out, but I feel safer in my room"_

"_Belle, he's not going to come back for you?"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because he's long gone, he wouldn't dare show his face in this part of town again"_

"_I guess so" Lindsay replied fiddling with her sleeves "God I miss them so much"_

"_Really? We are going to have this conversation again?" Owen asked dropping his arm from around her._

"_Hm?"_

"_About your friends, look I know they died and it's sad but I'm sick of hearing about them"_

"_You can't..."_

"_Look, if I'm honestly going to be truthful here, I'm glad they died, I'm glad they've gone, it means I can finally have you to myself without them calling you every ten minutes"_

"_How dare you" Lindsay exclaimed slapping him round the cheek "They were my best friends, my sisters, how dare you say you're glad they've died! I wish it had been you that died" Lindsay shouted before storming off._

"_Belle... come on don't be like that" Owen called after her but Lindsay ignored him and carried on home with tears streaming down her face._

"What happened after that?" Flack asked wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

"Nothing" Lindsay sniffed, using her hand she wiped away the tears that had began to fall "He knocked for me a few times but my brothers ended up scaring him away and after a few weeks he stopped coming round. Never saw him again after that"

Until now, Flack thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, I'm so glad you all liked the little twist in the last one and I'm hoping you'll all enjoy this one too :) **

**The show that Lucy refers to in this chapter is 'the enchanted forest' which is a made up show that I used for my 'Moments' story :)**

"Daddy, where's Mummy?" Lucy asked for the twentieth time since Owen had left the room.

"I don't know, Luce" Danny sighed, he wanted to lie to her, tell her that her Mum was okay, that she was out looking for them but for some reason he couldn't do that as he didn't want her to hate him for lying to her when she found out the truth.

"You think she's okay?"

"I'd like to this so Luce but again I just don't know" he kissed the top of her head "We need to get out of here"

"How?"

"I don't know, I need to figure it out"

"What about through the window?" Lucy asked pointing to the window at the top of the wall "Simon Squirrel climbed out a window in the 'chanted forest when he got stuck in his tree house"

"He did?"

"Yep and then he found the key in his pocket, silly Simon" she giggled fiddling with the L necklace that now hung around her neck.

"Well I'm sure we don't have a key hidden on us and I'm not sure I can reach that window"

"What if you standed on that chair?" she asked pointing to the chair that sat in the middle of the room.

"I could give it a try, you okay to sit here on your own?"

"No, I'll come with you" Lucy replied standing up from Danny's lap.

"Okay baby" Danny stood up, taking the chair he carried it over to the window. Standing on it he tried to reach the window but was a few inches to short. "I can't reach it"

"Stand on your tippy toes, Daddy. That's what I do at ballet"

Danny stood on his tip toes and tried to reach but still couldn't "It's no use" he sighed jumping from the chair.

"Are we stuck here like Simon Squirrel?"

"I'm afraid so" Danny replied scooping her up and carrying her back to the mattress.

"Your nose stopped bleeding" Lucy smiled gently touching the end of his nose from where she sat on his lap.

"Yeah, it has"

"Does it still hurt?"

"It's a little bit sore but It'll be fine"

"Good" Lucy replied snuggling up against Danny's chest.

After taking the groceries home and putting them away, Flack and Lindsay headed to the crime lab. "I still can't believe I didn't think of this sooner" Lindsay sighed.

"You've thought of it now and that's all that matters, Linds" Flack replied.

"I know, but what if something has happened to them? What if I could have prevented it by remembering sooner?"

"Don't think like that"

"I just can't help it, Flack"

"I know but hopefully this'll be the breakthrough Mac and the team needed and it won't be long till they find Danny and Lucy"

"I hope so" Lindsay replied as she pushed open the door to the building that situated the crime lab. "I'm nervous"

"What? Why?" Flack asked as they walked to the elevators.

"Everyone is going to be staring at me, I'm now the poor woman who lost her family, aren't I?"

"No, they won't be staring, I'm sure they'll all be pleased to see you" Flack told her as he pressed the button to call the elevator.

"You think?"

"I know Linds, I bet they've all missed seeing you around the lab"

"It's only be like three days" Lindsay said with a small smile as they walked into the elevator.

"Three days is a long time"

"I know" Lindsay replied flatly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to sound like that"

"Don't worry about it, Flack, I know you didn't"

"Okay"

They travelled the rest of the way in silence, both stepping out when the cab reached the 34th floor. "Do you want to see anyone else why we're here or just see Mac?"

"Erm..."

"Lindsay?"

Lindsay turned to see Jo making her way over "Hey"

"Hey" Jo smiled pulling the younger woman in for a hug "It's so good to see you"

"You too" Lindsay replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Mac, I think I know who Belle is"

"You do?"

Lindsay nodded "Yeah, something triggered my memory while I was out with Flack today. Is Mac around?"

"Yeah, he just nipped to the break room to grab himself some coffee"

"I'll go and find him" Flack smiled leaving the two women.

"How's the investigation going?" Lindsay asked Jo as they walked into Mac's office.

"We've had a couple of leads that Hawkes is chasing up"

Lindsay nodded "This is hard, Jo. I thought losing my friends was hard but this is worse because I don't know if they're dead or alive. I can't mourn but I can't plan our future either"

Jo sat down on the couch with Lindsay and wrapped her arm around her shoulders "I just can't imagine what you are going through but you know we are all here for you, right?"

"Yeah I know, thank you"

"There is no need to thank us Linds, it's what family does for each other and don't worry, we'll get this..."

"No Jo, don't tell me that you're going to get them because it doesn't help, it doesn't make me feel better"

"I'm sorry, I guess that's just my automatic response in this sort of situation"

"It is for all of us" Lindsay replied.

"Just remember though Linds, whatever happens you've got all of us"

Lindsay gave Jo a small smile before turning when she heard Mac's door open.

"Hey Lindsay, it's good to see you again" Mac smiled sitting on the edge of the table in front of the couch.

"Hey Mac"

"Flack says you've remembered something?"

Lindsay nodded "Where is he?"

"He's just popped to the toilet, said he'll be in after. Do you want to wait for him?"

"No... No it's fine I can tell you"

"Go on then" Mac smiled.

"Well to start with, Belle is me"

"You?" Jo asked.

"Yeah" Lindsay replied before telling them both about her history with Owen.

Danny was sat on the mattress with Lucy on his lap, they'd tried to come up with many different ways to escape but he soon realised it just wasn't possible so now he was sat telling Lucy a story to try to take her mind off of their present situation "So then the pretty princess Lucy climbed up on her white horse, Snowflake and followed King Danny into the magical forest."

"To get some magical fruit?" Lucy told him.

"Yep, which they needed to make their jester, Flack, better because the evil witch had put a nasty curse on him to make him poorly"

"The one that turned him green and gave him pink spots?" Lucy giggled

"That's the one. So off they went down the path on the hunt for the magical fruit. the passed pretty flowers, beautiful butterflies and magical talking trees. They finally stopped when they reached the grey rabbit 'Can I help you?' the rabbit asked 'Yes' Princess Lucy replied"

"I told him we needed the fruit, didn't I?"

"You did and the friendly rabbit pointed Princess Lucy and King Danny in the right direction to find the magical fruit. After they finished talking to the rabbit, they rode their horses though the colourful forest until they came to..." Danny was interrupted by the metal lock being unlocked and the door being pushed open. Lucy clung to him as Owen entered the room.

"I've just come to give you this" Owen said placing a tray with two cups on and two slices of bread on the chair.

"Oh, deciding to be nice now, are we?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Owen glared at him but didn't speak instead he just spat in Danny's direction before leaving the room.

"Can I get a drink, Daddy?" Lucy whispered looking up at her Father.

"Let me see what it is first" Danny said, standing up he held Lucy on his hip and walked over to the chair. picking up the pink cup and gave it a sniff, it smelt like water. Taking a small sip he concluded that it was water. putting Lucy back on the floor he passed her the cup "Don't drink it all though, baby as we don't know when we'll get more"

"Okay Daddy" she replied slitting down, putting the cup next to her she took a slice of bread from the plate "I'm gonna eat this first"

"Take both slices"

"What about you? You need some food"

"I'm not hungry" Danny lied.

"Oh okay" Lucy replied taking the other slice and placing it next to her.

Danny picked up the other cup, a blue one and took a sip. As soon as the cold water hit his lips he realised how thirsty he actually was; gulping it down before he had to stop himself, remembering he needed to save some for later.

"You were real thirsty, Daddy" Lucy giggled before she took another bite of the bread.

"I was" Danny replied. Suddenly the room started to spin "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep still" Danny told her placing his hand on his forehead, he was starting to feel woozy.

"I am still" Lucy replied "Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm... Daddy's... I..." Danny couldn't seem to get his words out, his brain was feeling like it was full of fluff and his mouth was becoming dry.

"Daddy?" Lucy asked worriedly coming over to her Father.

The last thing Danny remembered seeing was his daughter's worried face before his world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**wow, this story has 90 reviews already, I'm so pleased that everyone is loving this story! Thank you all forb your lovely reviews, they really do make my day! Here's chapter 14, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Mac watched as Flack led Lindsay into the lift, he gave them a small wave as the door closed. "Oh Mac" Jo sighed from where she stood behind him "This world can just be so darn cruel, can't it?"

"Well certainly the people in it can be, Jo"

"I just hate seeing her like that, she's normally so happy and bubbly"

Mac nodded "I'm going to find Hawkes, see what he's found out for me. Can you find Adam and see if he can do a search on this Owen Laurence"

"Okay" Jo replied before heading to the AV lab.

Mac made his way to the trace lab where Hawkes had the clothes all spread out on the light table "Found anything?"

"Nothing" Hawkes replied "A few stray hairs but they came back as having epithelials in common with Lindsay and Danny"

"So they're Lucy's"

Hawkes nodded "That's it though, Mac, there is no other trace on any of this"

"Not even the soles of the shoes?"

"No" Hawkes picked one up and turned it over "It looks like they got a good clean before they were sent to us"

"This guy is good" Mac said with a hint of anger in his voice "He is making sure he is only letting us know what he wants us to know. That's why he left the hair, he wanted us to know it was Lucy but he cleaned the shoes so we wouldn't be able to pick up any trace from them that could lead us to where her and Danny are"

"We'll find them" Hawkes told him.

"I know, we've just had Lindsay in and she may have just identified are suspect"

"Really?"

"Yeah, an ex from her childhood, they didn't part on the best of terms by the sounds of it but the last time she spoke to him was when she was 16"

"Wow, people really know how to hold a grudge, don't they?"

"Yes unfortunately they do. I've got Adam and Jo running checks on him now so hopefully we should be able to find an address or something soon"

"Not to say he'll be there"

"No, but it'll lead us one step closer to him" Mac replied

"That's very true. I didn't even ask, how was Lindsay?"

"She's struggling" Mac told him.

"Which is to be expected"

"I'm just glad she's has Flack there to lean on"

"Yeah, she needs someone. I'll try to pop round after work later"

"I think she'd like that" Mac smiled.

Adam and Jo sat in the AV lab, Adam had typed Owen's name into the database and they were now just waiting, hoping that he would be in the system somewhere. "These always seem to take so much longer when you are desperate for the information" Jo sighed.

"Yeah, I wonder why that is? Maybe it's because you are waiting around the machine hoping for it to pop up"

"Probably" Jo replied, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Adam and his rambles today.

"I just hope it does come up with something because if it doesn't we are straight back to square one aren't we? Well I guess not straight back, I mean we would have his name to go on, but you can't really do much with a name, can you? I guess Lindsay could..."

"Adam" Jo snapped

"Sorry, rambling again" he mumbled.

"No... no I'm sorry, I just... this case is hard Adam."

"It's always hard when it's one of our own Jo and it's even harder when there is a child involved too"

Jo nodded "I just wish there was more we could do"

"We're doing all we can" Adam told her reassuringly.

The screen then binged causing them both to look up. "It's found him"

"Owen Laurence" Adam read from the screen "Wow, don't you think he looks a bit like Danny?"

Jo looked at the screen and had to admit to her self there was a slight resemblance there "Adam. Just tell me if it has an address for him"

"It does, it says he's been living at 25A Oak Street"

"That's not far from where Lindsay and Danny live" Jo exclaimed. "Does it say what he is on the system for? Just so we know what we're dealing with"

"Erm... just robbery and one case of assault. Seems a bit of a leap from that to kidnapping"

"No, these things can progress like that" Jo told him. "I need to find Mac and let him know what we've found"

"Okay" Adam replied.

_Danny walked through central park with Lindsay, they were holding hands and laughing over a joke he'd just told. leaning down he kissed her cheek "You look beautiful"_

_"Thank you" she blushed._

_"We should get home soon, Lucy will be expecting us"_

_Lindsay nodded "Let's head back"_

_They took the next path on the left, that lead to the exit of the park, trees ran along both sides. "This is Lucy's favourite part of the park" Danny told his wife._

_"It is?"_

_"Yeah, she's loves playing hide and seek along here"_

_"I can imagine, I swear she just loves hiding full st..." Lindsay stopped when a man from behind grabbed her. She kicked and screamed trying to get out of his grasp "Danny!"_

_"Lindsay!" Danny shouted as he tried to pull the man from her._

_"Danny, help me!"_

_Another man appeared from nowhere and this one had a long silver knife in his hand. Danny tried to intervene before the man could reach Lindsay. Making a feeble grab for the knife, he managed to get hold of the blade but the man yanked it out of his grasp, Danny could feel his palm being split open, the pain was unbearable but he knew it was nothing compared to what Lindsay was going through._

_He watched helplessly as both men beat her and stabbed her over and over. He could see flecks of his wife's red blood flying off the knife and landing on the path in front of him every time the knife was raised. Danny ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound on his hand. After doing so he looked round, he needed a weapon, anything to try to stop these savages beating his wife. He spotted a rock at the side of the path, picking it up he ran towards the men with it but as quickly as they appeared, they were gone._

_All the remained was his wife, she stood up from where she was sat on the path and dusted herself off. She didn't seem to notice the crimson red blood that was dripping from the multiple stab wounds she'd received. Danny reached out and placed his hand on Lindsay's cheek, she was ice cold._

_"Oh god, Lindsay! What did they do to you?" Danny panicked._

_"I'm okay, Danny" She whispered._

_"No you're not. Look at all the blood, we need to take you to the hospital"_

_"No Danny, I'll be okay. You need to save yourself and Lucy" Lindsay told him as she began to fade away._

_"Lindsay?" Danny tried to reach for her but his fingers just went straight through where she'd been standing_

_"Look after Lucy, Danny" Lindsay repeated again before disappearing completely._

_"Lindsay!" Danny screamed._

Suddenly his eyes opened, his head was pounding, he was sweating and his body felt numb. Looking around he tried to work out where he was "Lindsay?" he murmured to which there was no reply. Slowly sitting himself up he leant against the wall. Slowly he began to remember where he was and what had happened, Lindsay was dead. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Looking around the room again he spotted the two cups, the blue one was laid on its side with its contents spilt out next to it while the pink one stood up right on the floor. The pink cup. Lucy. Danny panicked, Lucy was here, she was meant to be here with him. He looked around the room frantically trying to spot his blonde haired little girl, but he knew he wouldn't find her, he knew she was gone aswell.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter :) I want to say thank you to everyone who is taking time to review this chapter it means so much to me :)**

**I also want to say a massive thank you to GeorgeAndrews who has been reading through each chapter for me after I've done them and has been putting up with my general worries about this story :)**

Mac turned around when he heard the tinkling of Jo's bracelets as she entered the trace lab "We've got an address"

"You have?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, 25A Oak street"

"Okay, let's head there now, I'll call for back up on the way"

"You need me to come?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah, it might be good to have you on scene as a doctor in case anything has happened to Lucy or Danny" Mac replied

"I've already phoned through to the D.A and got us a warrant, I don't suppose you could pick it up on your way, could you, Hawkes?" Jo asked.

"Sure, I'll put this evidence away and I'll meet you at the address" Hawkes told him as he started to place Lucy's clothing into evidence bags.

Mac and Jo left the trace lab and began to walk towards the lockers to grab their kits. "You know Mac, just because we have an address it doesn't mean that he's going to be there?"

"I know that, Jo. I'm just hoping even if he's not there that something there will at least tell us where he is"

"Fingers crossed, hey?" Jo asked as they entered the locker room.

"Yeah" Mac opened his locker, he put on his bullet proof vest and grabbed his kit. "Oak street, isn't that near where Lindsay and Danny live?"

"Yeah, it's just round the corner from them" Jo told him as she shut her locker.

"I think I need to phone Flack on the way as well and just warn him, I'm not sure how he and Lindsay got here today but I don't want them going that way and spotting all our vehicles outside."

"Good idea"

Flack and Lindsay had stopped in a small café on the way home for some late lunch, Lindsay hadn't been hungry but Flack had once again convinced her that she needed something inside of her. "You did good today" Flack told her proudly.

"I hope so, I hope it helps"

"Well Mac said he'd call, so hopefully he will soon" he replied as she watched her push the fries around her plate with her fork. "Come on, eat them up"

"I'm trying"

"No you're not"

"I'm just really not that hungry, Flack"

Flack sighed "I'm not going to force you to eat it" he picked up her plate and scrapped half on the fries on to his "Can you eat those few though?"

"I guess" she sighed, picking up one of the fries in her fingers she began to nibble on the end.

"Come on, Linds"

Lindsay looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"You are talking to me like Danny talks to Lucy when she won't eat her dinner"

"I'm sorry"

"No it's fine, I think it's funny how you two can come out with exactly the same sort of sayings and not even know it"

"Probably because we spend way too much time with each other"

"You do, maybe you should wear this" Lindsay smiled pointing to her wedding band.

"ha ha, so funny" Flack fake laughed. "You can definitely keep that Mrs Messer"

"I will with pleasure" Lindsay replied sadly. "God, Flack I miss him"

"I do too, Linds"

"Every night since he went missing I've laid there thinking I can hear him singing in the shower, expecting him to come into the bedroom soaking wet and try to give me a cuddle, which he used to do most nights just to annoy me."

"That sounds like Danny"

"I would happily except one of those soaking wet cuddles right now if it meant I could have him back"

Flack reached out, taking Lindsay's hand he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Mac's working on it"

"I know. Do you know what else I miss? And you'll laugh when I tell you"

"Go on"

"The bloody wheels on the bus"

Flack gave her a small smile "What?"

"Danny's Mum brought Lucy a CD player for Christmas with a nursery rhyme CD. The only song she really listens to on it is 'the wheels on the bus.' We've had days where Danny has had to confiscate the CD because she would just play it on repeat"

"That's funny" Flack replied before pulling his phone out of his pocket "hang on, I need to take this" he stood up and walked outside the café.

Lindsay watched through the window as Flack's face turned from a smile to a frown, he nodded and said something back to whoever was on the other end. Putting the phone back into his pocket he came back into the café "Who was that?"

"Mac"

"He's found them?" she asked with her eyes lighting up.

Flack shook his head slowly "They've got Owen's address though"

"Oh... Well I guess that's a start"

"Yeah it is" Flack replied picking up a fry and popping it into his mouth. He thought while he chewed how he was going to get Lindsay home from there without walking down Oak Street.

Danny sat with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them tightly. Tears freely ran down his face, but he didn't care. His perfect life had been shattered. His beautiful wife was dead and his adorable little girl was gone, he hoped that Owen hadn't killed her too, he didn't know if he'd be able to live knowing that the two most precious things to him were gone. He looked up when the bolt of the door sounded. Owen strolled in with a smug grin on his face.

"Where is she?" Danny shouted rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Who?"

"You know who! Lucy!"

"Ooh she's okay, me and her have been having some long over due bonding time"

"What? Why on earth would you be overdue bonding time with my daughter?"

Owen laughed evilly "I guess Lindsay never told you"

"Told me what?" Danny spat.

"Lucy isn't yours, she's mine"

""No she's not. Lucy is my daughter, she's my flesh and blood"

"Do you remember that time you slept with your neighbour after you killed her little boy, oh god what was her name?" Owen scratched his head and pretended to think of the name "Oh yes, Rikki. Well you see Lindsay didn't like that very much did she?"

"Lindsay didn't know about it"

"Of course she did, Danny and you knew she knew. She's just never told you that she did"

"We got over it, we were fine"

"Yes I know that but that's only because Lindsay got her revenge, she came to find me and we slept together."

"Don't fucking lie" Danny snarled as he shakily got to his feet.

"I'm not lying, such a tender lover is your wife. Anyway that was when cute little Lucy was conceived" Owen smiled.

"You're lying, Lucy is mine"

"Well of course Lindsay told you that and luckily for her we look quite similar so when Lucy came out with those beautiful blue eyes and that lovely blonde hair you just assumed she had inherited them from you"

"She did... they are from me" Danny fumed.

Owen laughed "Oh Danny, they really aren't and if you don't believe me I can get a DNA test done"

"Do it then, do a DNA test. It'll prove that you are a liar and Lucy is mine"

"I thought you'd demand this good job I came prepared. Open up" Owen grinned as he pulled a swab from his pocket.

Danny grumbled but did as he was asked, Owen took the swab from Danny's cheek, putting the cap on the end he slid it into his pocket and turned to leave.

"Oh... before I go" he pulled a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and chucked it at Danny's feet "I thought you might like this" he laughed as he exited the room, locking the door behind him.

Danny bent down and picked up the piece of paper. Sitting down he slowly unfolded it and began to read what was written.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

Danny read the piece of paper in his hand five times before it finally sunk in. He hadn't wanted to believe it, he couldn't believe it but this piece of paper in his hand confirmed his worst nightmares. Lindsay was dead and this death certificate proved it. Screwing it up, he angrily threw it across the room. His beautiful wife was gone, dead and he hadn't even had a chance to tell her he loved her. He'd left the house the morning he'd got taken and because of a stupid argument he'd not even kissed her. She'd been right about the argument and he knew it, he should have been quieter, let her sleep but he didn't. Oh how he wished he had now.

He thought of Lucy, his beautiful daughter, god he hoped she was his. In his heart he knew she was, she looked like him, had a lot of his mannerisms like his messiness and his stubbornness, but what if Lindsay had wanted revenge? Would she stoop so low? No, of course she wouldn't, Danny knew that. Lindsay loved him and she wouldn't be so childish as to sleep with someone else. What if she'd had a moment of weakness though? What if she'd been drunk and thought it was the best thing to do at the time? He knew his whole world could potentially come crashing down around him when Owen brought the results of that DNA test back. He'd lost his wife, he couldn't, wouldn't lose the next closest thing he had to her. He needed Lucy, just like she needed him, he was her Daddy, the only Daddy she'd ever known. Surely Owen couldn't expect a three-year old to understand that her Mum had died and her Dad wasn't her Dad? Surely he wouldn't completely turn her little world on its head by taking her away from everything she knew? Danny laughed at himself, what was he thinking, if this man was sick and twisted enough to kill Lindsay then he'd have no worries about taking Lucy away from her loved ones. Pulling his knees to his chest, Danny rested his forehead on top of them and sobbed.

Mac, Jo and Hawkes all arrived outside Owen's apartment block down Oak Street. "Everyone ready?" Mac asked as they made their way up the steps to the entrance of the building.

"As I'll ever be" Jo replied.

Mac pulled his cross out from under his vest and gave it a kiss "You two take the elevators and I'll take the stairs" he told them as he tucked his cross back into his shirt.

"Okay, stay safe" Hawkes said before him and Jo walked over to the elevators.

Mac climbed the stairs, his hand stayed rested on his gun which was still in its holster, he wouldn't pull it out, not yet anyway. Making his way up to the second floor he walked along until he came to 25A. He knew he should wait for Jo and Hawkes to get there before knocking but if Danny and Lucy were in there he wanted them out as soon as possible.

"NYPD" he shouted banging the door.

An elderly woman came out from the apartment next door "May I help you dear?"

"I need to ask you to go back inside, Mam" Mac told her showing her his shield.

"Oh but you won't get any answer from that apartment, Owen the nice young chap who lives there, he left this morning and hasn't been back since"

"Did he say where he was going?"

The elderly woman shook her head "No, but he's been disappearing like that for a few mornings now, I'm hoping he finally found himself a job"

"I don't suppose you have a key to his apartment do you?"

"Why yes actually I do, let me just get it for you" she smiled before turning back into her apartment to fetch the key.

"Is he in?" Jo asked as she came down the corridor with Hawkes.

"No, but his neighbour is getting us a key" he replied "Hawkes did you get that warrant?"

"Right here" Hawkes smiled pulling the piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"I'll need you to show that to the neighbour while Jo and I check the place over, okay?"

"Okay"

The elderly neighbour shuffled back to the door "I found it, for some reason I'd put it in my bread bin, but anyway here it is" she smiled handing the key to Mac.

"Thank you, my colleague here, Doctor Hawkes just has the warrant to show you" Mac told her as he undid the lock.

Walking into the apartment Jo and Mac put on their gloves and at first didn't see anything out of the ordinary, there was a small sitting room with a couch, coffee table and a TV, a few beer bottles covered the coffee table but that was normal for single man's apartment. The kitchen was bigger than the sitting room and was laid out as you expected a kitchen to be. Jo opened the fridge and noticed that there was plenty of food in there.

Next they made their way to the bedroom and that's when things started to turn less ordinary. Jo picked a picture up that sat on the bed "Oh lord"

"What?" Mac asked coming over.

Jo showed him the picture, it was a family picture of Lindsay, Danny and Lucy, the three of them were walking through central park. Danny and Lindsay both had hold of one of Lucy's hands and were swinging her in the air, such an innocent picture but Owen had drawn thick red crosses through Lucy and Danny's faces and wrote the words '_happily ever after is no more'_ at the bottom.

"Do you think he's been stalking them?" Jo asked.

"From that picture I'd say so but we'll need to find more proof"

"Okay" Jo put her case on the bed, opening up an evidence bag she slid the picture in and placed it in her case. "I'll check under the bed"

"Okay, I'll do the wardrobe" Mac told her making his way over. Pulling open the door he shifted through the stacks of clothes.

Jo knelt down and looked under the bed, she spotted a blue box pushed right to the back against the wall "Ah what's this?" she wondered pulling it out and placing it on the bed.

"Found something?"

"I think so" she said as she pulled off the lid. Looking through she was shocked at her findings, there were ticket stubs to baseball games that she knew Danny had attended, theatre tickets for shows Lindsay had gone to, and photos, so many photos, ones of Lucy, ones of Danny, ones of all three of them together but mostly the box contained hundreds of pictures of Lindsay, her at crime scenes, waiting to pick Lucy up from school, in her car. "I'm gonna bag all of this, have you found anything?"

"I'm not sure" he replied pulling a brown envelope from the wardrobe and carrying it over to her. "It's got Owen's name on and was stashed right at the back of the wardrobe"

"Let's open it and find out"

Mac opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper, he took a quick glance at the first sheet before looking at the second "Oh god"

"What?"

"He's got someone to make him some forged letters"

"What's that one for?" Jo asked.

"It's a DNA letter stating that he, Owen is Lucy's Father"

"And he's planning to show this to Danny?"

"That's what it looks like" Mac replied solemnly. "We need to get all this stuff back to the lab and any more bits that can be used"

"Okay" Jo placed the blue box into an evidence bag, closing her case she lifted it and the blue box up "Want me to take Hawkes back with me?"

"Yes, get him to go over these letters we need to find out who sent them as they may know where Owen has Danny and Lucy"


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy it :)**

Flack stood up from the table in the café, he knew the only way to not make Lindsay question why they weren't taking the easiest route back to hers was to say he'd forgotten something at the lab and take her back there. He knew they'd probably have to head back there later anyway when Mac and the rest of the team got back from Owen's place. Reaching into his pocket, he pretended to have forgotten his wallet, pattering around his trousers he sighed "Great"

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked concerned.

"I've left my wallet back at the lab"

"Oh no, are you sure?"

Flack nodded "I owed Adam some money, I remember taking it out to give him it and I guess I forgot to put it back in"

"It's okay, I'll pay for this"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Lindsay pulled her purse from her bag and put the money for the two meals on the table. "Did you want to go back to the lab and get it?"

"Yeah, if that's okay?"

"That's fine"

"I'll pay you back once we get to the lab"

"I don't mind paying" Lindsay smiled standing up "I just need to pop to the toilet before we leave"

"Okay" he replied, he waited for her to go before pulling his phone out of his pocket and phoning Adam to let him know what was going on. He didn't want the awkward lab rat to blow his cover once they arrived back at the lab.

Ending the call, Flack put his phone back into his pocket and then quickly slid his wallet from his trouser pocket into his inside jacket pocket. He felt bad lying to Lindsay but he knew he had to do this to protect her. God knows what Owen could have in that house or what he could have done to Danny and Lucy and Flack hated the thought of taking Lindsay past there and her catching a glimpse of whatever they found.

"Ready?" Lindsay asked as she returned from the toilet.

"As I'll ever be" Flack smiled "I'm sorry to drag you all the way back to the lab"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the fresh air is doing me some good anyway" she replied as they left the café.

Adam ran into the trace room where Hawkes had the contents of the box that Jo had found spread over the table. "Lindsay's on her way back here"

"What?"

"Flack didn't want to pass the house where Mac is so he's bringing her back here."

"She can't see this" Hawkes said looking at all the photos that lay across the table.

"I know, that's why I came to warn you"

"Okay, okay, look you just need to try to keep her out of here okay? Just get her into the break room or Mac's office."

"What if she asks what you're doing?"

"Tell her I'm working on another case"

"What case?"

"I don't know" Hawkes sighed "Make one up"

"Make one up, gotcha" Adam said as he headed back to the AV lab.

Danny sat with his knees still pulled to his chest. The tears had finally subdued and now he just felt angry, how dare this bastard come along and rip his family apart as he had. What right did he have to do that? What had they ever done to him? Slowly standing up he began to pace the room, his legs still felt shaky from whatever had knocked him out earlier. He needed to move though, needed to get this anger out of him.

He walked back and forth across the room; many different thoughts still haunting his brain. How was he meant to tell Lucy her Mum was dead? How was he meant to tell her that she wasn't his? Or had Owen already told her that? Where were Mac and the others? Surely they should have found them by now... it'd been what three days? They must be close to finding them or at least Danny hoped that they were, he didn't know how much longer he could stay coped up in this little prison with just his thoughts for company.

He kicked the blue cup that lay on the floor across the room and watched it bounce of the wall. He moved over and was just about to kick the pink one when the door unbolted and Owen walked in with the same smug grin on his face that he had earlier. "That's not a nice way to treat my belongings, is it?"

"I don't care about your fucking belongings" Danny spat "You didn't care about my family so why should I care about one of your stupid cups?"

"Oh Danny, I was coming into to see if you wanted to see my little daughter but I don't think it's good for you to be around her with that attitude"

"She's not your daughter"

"Oh but she is. I just had a phone call to confirm it, you see my friend works in a DNA lab. He sorted all the tests out rather quickly"

"You can't get DNA tests done that fast!"

"Ahh technology is always improving and my friend works in a very high-tech DNA lab"

"I want proof, I want it in writing"

"And you shall. I'm off to collect the letter from my friend in a little while"

"What about Lucy? What will you do with her?"

"She'll be okay, I'll just make her take a little nap"

"She's three, she doesn't take naps any more, you idiot" Danny said, feeling the anger bubbling up inside of him.

"As I said, I can MAKE her take a nap"

"Don't you drug her! Don't you dare!"

"I can do what I like to my own daughter" Owen sneered

"She's not your daughter, you lying bastard!"

"I think you need to start watching how you address me, you don't want to end up the same way as your wife do you?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you? You've taken everything else from me, my wife, my daughter so I'm sure you'd love to take away the one thing I've got left, my life"

Owen smirked "Let's get things clear here, your wife never really loved you, if she did why would she have slept with me and secondly your daughter was never yours in the first place. So why would I want to take your sad pathetic life away when I can leave you to mull over these facts for the rest of your life?"

"You fucker" Danny raged as leapt forward and landed on Owen "Don't say those things"

"Get off me" Owen shouted as he tried to get out from under Danny.

"No!" Danny mustered up the last bit of strength he had in him and began to lay into Owen's face with his fists.

Owen managed to push Danny from him, standing up he kicked him in the gut "Don't try that again"

Danny curled up holding his stomach "Fucking bastard"

"What was that? Bad mouthing me again? I told you what would happen if you did that, didn't I?"

Danny looked up to see a shiny silver object coming straight towards him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

Lindsay and Flack walked out of the elevator onto the lab floor for the second time today. "So we'll just grab your wallet and head back, yeah?" Lindsay asked as they walked over to the AV lab.

"Don't you want to stay here for a bit, maybe we could wait for Mac to come back, see if he can tell us anything?" Flack suggested.

Lindsay shrugged "I guess"

"Okay, well go put the kettle on in the break room and I'll be there in a minute once I got my wallet and phoned Mac to let him know we'll be here, okay?"

"Okay" Lindsay replied, she turned and walked to the break room. She passed the trace lab as she did and noticed Hawkes in there going through a box of photos. Lindsay was just about to go in and ask him what he was doing when she felt a hand on her shoulder, jumping she turned around to see who was touching her. "Adam"

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump"

"No it's fine, are you okay?"

Adam nodded "Yeah, I'm good, how are you?... oh god that was a stupid question, I'm sorry"

"No, no it's fine. What's Hawkes up to?"

"Oh he's just working on another case, you don't want to go in there" he said as he tried to lead her to the break room.

"What? Why don't I?"

"It's a case involving children... I mean animals... it involves animals cute little... puppies and stuff and just well the pictures aren't all that nice and I know what you've been going through and I'm sure pictures of dead puppies are the last thing you want to see right now."

"Dead puppies?"

Adam nodded.

"Why are we investigating the death of a puppy?"

"Oh... because well the owner died too... yeah... he got stabbed... it was all very sad"

Lindsay looked at him with a raised eye brow "Adam?"

"What?"

"What's he really looking at?"

"I told you... dead puppies"

"How many puppies are you talking about because there is an awful lot of photos on that table"

"Er..." Adam scratched the back of his neck "Yeah... well... there was quite few... the owner was like puppy crazy"

"And they're all dead?"

"Yes... well no not all of them but some got blood and stuff on so we had to take pictures of them all"

Lindsay nodded, she didn't believe a word of what Adam was saying but she was far too tired to argue with him. "You making the coffee?" she asked as she walked into the break room with him following.

"Yeah, I can do" he smiled going over to the kettle. "Milk, two sugars?"

"Yeah, that's right" she replied as she sat on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her.

Adam took two cups down from the cupboard and made the coffees before carrying them both over to Lindsay and passing her one "There you go"

"Thank you" she smiled taking it in her hand and holding it tightly.

Adam sat down next to her "Linds... I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise Adam, it's not your fault"

"I know... I just..." Adam sighed "Honestly, I don't really know what else I'm meant to say"

Lindsay gave him a warm smile "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to?"

"Hm?"

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Oh... well I worked most of the day going over lots of footage from Lu..." he trailed off "After work I got a pizza and took it home to watch a film"

"What film did you watch?"

"Erm... I think it was Pirates of the Caribbean... I don't remember much of it though as I fell asleep"

"I like that film" Lindsay admitted "Johnny Depp makes a great pirate"

"He does" Adam agreed. "I definitely need to watch it again when I'm more awake and then watch the sequels"

"The sequels aren't as good as the first"

"Well maybe one day we can watch the first one together... that's if you want to?"

"Yeah that'll be good" she replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

Hawkes needed a break, he'd been awake for hours now trying to figure out where Danny and Lucy were so putting the photos back into the box and then back into the evidence folder, he placed them onto the side and made his way out of the trace lab.

"Sheldon, just the man I was hoping to find"

Hawkes turned around to see Sid making his way towards him "Hey Sid, how can I help?"

"You're good at reconstructing faces, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Sid rubbed the back of his neck "I've had someone come in, a dump job. His face is so badly smashed in and his hands have been cut off, I've just no way of identifying him"

"Has he got any distinguishing makings or anything we can go on?"

"Well there's a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder but that's it, I'm afraid and you know how many people we have come in with these tattoos"

Hawkes nodded "What hair colour has he got?"

"Blond, why?" Sid asked.

"Just wondering" Hawkes replied, he had his suspicions of who was lying on one of Sid's slabs but he wasn't going to say anything out loud till he knew for sure "I'll come down with you and help with the reconstruction"

Lindsay, who'd been sat in the break room had heard the whole conversation between Sid and Hawkes. "Oh god" She gasped putting her cup onto the coffee table.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I need to go, Adam... I need to know it's not him!" getting up she made her way out of the break room and ran towards the elevators.

Adam placed his coffee cup down and ran after her "Linds, where are you going?"

"To the morgue" she told him as she repeatedly pressed the button for the elevator "Hurry up!"

"You don't wanna be going down there"

"I do... I do because I think..." she swallowed and turned to face the young lab technician "I think Danny's down there"


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry to leave you all on a bit of a cliffhanger with the last chapter :) but here's the next, enjoy :)**

Hawkes turned when he heard footsteps behind him "Lindsay?"

"Hawkes, is it him? Is it Danny?" she asked with panic in her voice, as she ran over to the body that lay covered by a sheet on the slab in front of Hawkes.

"I tried to stop her coming down" Adam squeaked from where he stood at the entrance of the morgue, not wanting to walk in any further as he didn't know what sights could be waiting for him.

"It's okay" Hawkes said to Adam "I've got it, you get back up to the lab"

Adam gave the former M.E a thankful nod before scurrying back to the lift and the safety of his AV lab.

"Lindsay" Hawkes said placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly "I've checked his back, there's no scar there. It's not Danny"

"It's not?"

"No, it's not him"

"Oh thank you, thank you" she said as tears began to fall down her cheek "I really thought it was him... and I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself if it had been"

"I know, Lindsay. It's not him though, he's still out there and we'll find him"

Lindsay nodded and wiped her eyes.

Danny sighed and sat up against the wall holding his arm. It was bleeding, not a lot but still there was blood. He'd luckily spotted Owen's knife coming towards him and had managed to roll out of the way in time with only his arms getting nicked. Owen had gotten angry, he'd told Danny he was a worthless piece of shit and after spitting on Danny; again, he'd gone off saying he was going to spend some quality time with his daughter.

Danny was feeling like the last piece of his life were slipping through his fingers. Owen had been right when he'd told Danny that Lindsay was dead. He hadn't believed it at first but the death certificate had proved it and now this, now he'd told him the DNA results had said that Lucy wasn't his. A part of Danny wanted to believe he was lying, that he was just trying to upset him but another part was telling him it was true, that the beautiful blonde haired girl wasn't his at all. He just needed to see the DNA results with his own eyes to know that it was true. He didn't know how he could go on with his life without Lindsay and Lucy. His life wasn't much before they came into it, he had his work, his friends but that was it there was nothing in his life that really made it whole. He'd go home every night to an empty apartment with an empty bed or he'd go to a bar and pick up some random girl and sleep with her just to make himself feel good.

Then Lindsay came along, his beautiful Lindsay and she's given him a purpose and put a smile on his face, he'd slowly fallen in love with her and she'd turned him into a sensible, responsible man. Then together they'd had Lucy... well he thought it was together but now he had his doubts. Lucy made his life whole though, he enjoyed helping and watching her grow, learn and develop. He loved hearing her tell him she loved him, snuggling up with her to watch a film and running through central park with her on his shoulders and now this was all gone, how was he meant to go on with his life when the two most precious things to him were gone forever?

Ripping off the bottom of his shirt, Danny wrapped it around the cut on his arm to try and stop the bleeding, then laying down on the dirty mattress he closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

Adam excited the elevator and headed towards the AV lab but bumped into Jo on the way. "Oh.. I'm sorry... I should have been looking..."

"Adam, don't worry about it. I was just about to come and find you" Jo smiled.

"You were?"

"Yes, there are more of Owen possessions in the trace lab and I can't seem to find Hawkes so wondered if you could give me a hand going through it?"

"Yeah I can do that" Adam replied

Together they made their way to the trace lab where three large boxes sat on the light table "Mac had these sent back here about ten minutes ago" Jo said as she put on her disposable gloves.

"There's a lot of it" Adam replied as he did up his white lab coat.

"Yeah, not all of it will be relevant but we need to go through it and find out what is."

"Okay, well I'll start on this box" he nodded to the box nearest to him as he pulled his gloves on.

"And I guess I'll take this one" Jo said as she reached for a box.

"Hey" Flack smiled as he poked his head around the door "Don't suppose either of you have seen Lindsay?"

"Erm... she's down in the morgue" Adam replied nervously.

"What? Why on earth is she down there? That's the last place she needs to be right now" Flack sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"I... she..." Adam stuttered.

"Flack?" Lindsay called interrupting Adam.

"Lindsay, what are you doing?" Flack asked making his way to her. Taking her hand he led her to the break room while she explained to him what she was doing down in the morgue.

"Right, let's get on with this" Jo said as she opened up her box.

Adam opened his and began to pull different items out, documents, photos, ornaments and pieces of clothing. "Some of these items are a bit random"

"Mac obviously put them in the box for a reason, Adam, just make sure your go over them all for finger prints and trace"

"Yeah, will do" he picked up an old photo of a house that was in a carved wooden frame "This is an odd photo to put in a nice frame like this"

"Maybe it means something to him" Jo replied as she went through some bank statements.

"Yeah I guess so" Adam said as he went began dusting the frame for prints. Finding a couple he pulled them off and placed them to one side. Turning the frame over he undid the clips that held the picture in and took the back off. "There's something written on the back of this"

"What does it say?" Jo asked looking up from the statements.

"It just says Grandma's house" Adam shrugged.

"Is there anyone in the photo?"

"No... that's what's weird Jo, it's just a house. I don't get why you'd frame a picture of just a house"

"Any idea where the house is?"

Adam shook his head "There's a few buildings in the back ground, I guess I could find out what they were and then work out from them where the house is"

"Okay, go do that now" Jo ordered.

"But what about the boxes?"

"That house obviously means something to him, Adam and a lot of suspects tend to hold people in places they feel comfortable or mean something to them"

"Oh right... I'll do this now" he mumbled before hurrying out of the room.

Flack and Lindsay were sat on the couch in the break room, both with a cup of coffee "So it wasn't him?"

"No, thank god" Lindsay replied. "After hearing Sid's description I really thought it was"

"I could see why you would Linds, but you shouldn't have gone down there"

"I needed to know Flack"

"I know that, but if you'd waited for me I'd have gone to find out for you, you didn't need to see that man lying on the table, especially if it had been Danny"

"I know" Lindsay sighed.

"Do you want to just go home? I've spoken to Mac and he's said that Lucy and Danny aren't at Owen's apartment but they're working on finding them, he just doesn't know how long it'll take"

Lindsay shook her head "I want to stay, Flack. I want to see if they find anything"

"Okay we can stay for a bit longer. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up"

"No... no, you didn't" Lindsay replied sadly. "I think I did that to myself"

An hour later Adam ran into the trace lab holding a piece of paper "I got it, I got it"

"Got what?" Jo asked.

"The address, it's in the Bronx"

"It is?"

"Yeah, 724 Vincent Street"

"Okay, I'll phone Mac and let him know, can you pack this up for me?"

Adam looked at hundreds of items that now covered the light table "Yeah... I guess" he sighed.

"Thank you" Jo grinned, she then placed a kiss on his cheek as she pulled her gloves off before going to phone Mac.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews on this story, they really do make my day. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Jo poked her head around the break room door to see Flack and Lindsay sat on the couch, she had her head resting on his shoulder and they looked to be in deep conversation. Jo smiled at the sight, she was so pleased that Lindsay had someone like Flack to be there for her in a time like this, not that any of the others weren't there for her because of course they all were. Flack was different though, he was the closest Danny now had to a brother after Louie died and because of that he became close and protective of Lindsay. Which is what Lindsay needed now, someone who was close to her and her family.

"Flack" Jo called, hating herself for interrupting their conversation.

"Hm?" he asked looking up at her.

"Can I have a word?"

"Yeah sure" he smiled standing up, before going over to the door he turned back to Lindsay "You better get on with making that coffee you promised me"

"Yeah, okay" she gave him a small smile and made her way over to the side where the coffee machine was situated.

Flack walked out of the break room and followed Jo to Mac's office. "Everything okay?" he asked sitting on the small couch.

"Yeah" Jo replied as she perched on the edge of Mac's desk "We've had another lead"

"You have?"

Jo nodded "Adam found a picture of a house in Owen's possessions. I know that's not much, but who frames a picture of just a house unless it means something to them?"

"Not many people"

"Exactly, so I've phoned Mac and we're going to check it out but he's asked me, to ask you to come along as well"

Flack scratched the back of his neck "What about Lindsay?"

"What about me?" Lindsay asked as she stood in the open door way with Flack's cup of coffee.

"Nothing" Flack replied.

"No, it's something and I want to know" Lindsay insisted as she came in and placed the coffee cup on Mac's desk.

Jo sighed "Okay, look we might have another lead as to where Danny and Lucy are. That's all it is though, Lindsay, a lead, nothings for definite"

"I know that, it's the same for every case" Lindsay said.

"Exactly, well anyway Mac wants Flack to come with us to the house"

"What house?"

"A house in the Bronx, Owen had a photo of it in his apartment"

"The Bronx?" Lindsay asked as she creased her brow, she remembered Owen mentioning the Bronx a lot when they were younger but now, she couldn't remember why.

"Yeah, why?" Jo wondered.

"He mentioned the Bronx a lot when we were together, I'm sure he had an Auntie or a Grandma who lived there"

"It's his Grandma's, it was on the back of the photo" Jo explained remembering what Adam had seen on the back.

Flack frowned "I love my Grams, but I ain't going to be framing no picture of her apartment"

Jo smiled "So are you okay to come, Flack?"

"If it's okay with Lindsay"

"I want to come" Lindsay told them.

"Linds, you know that's not possible" Flack sighed.

"Please? I'll stay out of sight I just... I want to be there in case you find them"

"Well..." Jo started "I was going to ask Adam to come along with the surveillance van. To keep an eye out on the outside of the house while we go in, so I guess you could sit in there with him."

"I will, thank you" Lindsay replied.

"You've got to stay in there though, Lindsay. No running out because you hear or see anything, okay?"

"I promise"

"If Owen is there I don't want him knowing that you are that close to him"

"Okay" Lindsay replied "I won't come out of the van without your say so"

"Good, well you both go and get ready and I'll meet you in the parking lot with Adam"

Flack and Lindsay both nodded before heading towards the locker room.

An hour later they all arrived at Vincent Street, the neighbours all peeked out of their windows as they made their way down the road. It seemed like a nice neighbourhood, somewhere where you didn't get police raids very often. They stopped outside number 742. It was a lovely home with blue panelling, big bay windows, a big oak tree in the front garden and a white picket fence running around the front. It was the sort of house that Lindsay wanted for Lucy to grow up in, a big house with lots of room.

"Right, I'm gonna go in with the two of them" Flack said as he leant over the arm rest to speak to Adam and Lindsay who were in the back. "Hawkes is gonna stay here with you, just in case anyone is injured"

"Okay" Lindsay replied as she pulled the NYPD hoodie that she'd got from Danny's locker tighter around her.

"Everything will be okay, Lindsay" Hawkes said reassuringly from where he sat in the passenger seat.

"Let's hope so" she replied.

Flack, Jo, Mac and a couple of ESU's made their way up the path and to the front of the house. Mac banged hard on the door "NYPD open up" they stood waiting for what seemed like forever but there was no answer, so Flack kicked the door down.

Walking around the house, it seemed normal just like Owen's apartment had done. Photos hung on the walls, there was a small table with a phone sat on top of it at the bottom of the stairs and shoes were lined up neatly by the front door. None of the three detectives recognised any of the shoes though. "Let's split up" Mac whispered "I'll take up stairs and you two take down here"

"Okay" Jo replied before all three of them headed off in separate directions. Mac upstairs, Flack to the kitchen and Jo into the sitting room.

Mac tiptoed up stairs, he couldn't hear anything and he didn't like that, he didn't like quiet, it unnerved him slightly. All houses should have some noise, whether it was the ticking of the clock or the hum of the radiator but in this house you would be able to hear a pin drop.

Slowly pushing open the first door he came across a bathroom, nothing out of the ordinary was there, towels were folded neatly on the rack, toothbrushes and toothpaste were in the cup on the sink, toilet rolls were stacked on the windowsill. The shower curtain was pulled across though, Mac pulled out his gun and held it in his right hand and then with one sweep of his left he pulled the curtain back, revealing nothing but an empty bath.

Mac made his way from the bathroom to the next room, pushing that open he found a bedroom, with a large double bed, a massive white wardrobe and a vanity table. It was a very simple room with only a few pictures and ornaments on the windowsill. Mac guessed that this was probably the guest room. He had a quick look around, checking underneath the bed and in the wardrobe before moving on to the next room.

Jo walked around the sitting room, something didn't feel quite right to her but she wasn't sure what. It was a lovely house, there were two couches and an arm-chair in the living room all facing a medium-sized TV. A coffee table was placed in the middle with a few magazines stacked on top and a large fire-place stood at the end of the room. Which was all very nice but Jo still felt something was missing, wandering round she tried to figure it out. Picking up the remote control, she tried to switch the TV on but nothing, just a black screen. Placing the controls back on the coffee table she caught a second glimpse of the top magazine on the stack, the date on the top surprised her '_November 2000' _the magazines were over a decade old, who kept magazines for that long? Jo slowly came to realise what was wrong with this house, it was a family home that didn't feel homely.

Flack wandered around the kitchen opening random cupboards and drawers on his way. They were all full with food, cutlery or plates. The table in the middle of the kitchen had one of them ugly fruit bowls, that his Auntie would send him and Sam every year sat on top. Picking up an apple from the bowl, he sniffed it, plastic. Frowning, Flack placed the apple down and made his way back over to the cupboard, had all the food been plastic?

Opening the cupboard he pulled out a tin of beans. Not plastic but empty, lifting up a couple more he realised all the tins in the cupboard were empty; Who does that? Flack turned around to find Jo to tell her what he found when a door on the other side of the kitchen tucked next to the shelving unit caught his eye. Walking over, he pulled his gun out of its holder and held it ready. He pulled open the thick, heavy door and that's when he heard it, the only sound he'd heard since coming into the house. The sound of a child sobbing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's another chapter, I'm not overally happy with this one but hopefully you'll all still enjoy it :)**

Flack knew that cry, he'd heard it many times before, it was Lucy's. Relief rushed through him, he'd found her, she was alive, upset but alive. He used his hand to beckon one of the ESU's to follow him towards the door, once they came over he began to walk down the dark staircase, he trod lightly on each step, hoping that none of the wooden steps squeaked.

He got to the bottom and looked around, it was dark, but not dark enough that he couldn't see. There was a corridor to his right and another smaller one to his left, where the sobbing was coming from. Flack knew he needed to make a decision, did he go after Lucy who was clearly alive or did he try to find Danny, who for all he knew could be dead or dying? He followed his gut instinct and went looking for Danny. He decided to take the right corridor, if his years in the NYPD had taught him anything, it was that hostages weren't normally held together and he was sure Owen would put Lucy as far away from Danny as possible.

Walking quietly down the right hand corridor there were only two doors, Flack had no idea which one Danny would be in. Going over to the first door he twisted the handle slowly and pushed the door open. Walking in he came across a bathroom, it was dingy and dark, a lot darker than what the corridor had been. Flack listened, hoping to hear the sound of someone in the room, but there was nothing apart from the sounds of Lucy's sobs. Coming out of the bathroom he closed the door and crossed the corridor to the second room. This one had a bolt on the door, Flack knew that opening it would make a noise but he needed to make sure Danny wasn't inside. Deciding to take the risk, he slid the metal lock open and was surprised that it made less noise than he thought it would. Pulling the door open, he entered the room, hoping to find his best friend.

Mac took one last look around the master bedroom, everything was in its place, nothing undisturbed. He sighed, this hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. He was positive that this raid would result in them bringing Lucy and Danny home but it seemed like he was again going to be coming back with nothing. He came out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and made his way down stairs to find Jo in the sitting room "Find anything?"

Jo shook her head solemnly as she placed a cushion back on the couch "Nothing, it's weird... it's like some sort of show home"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing" Mac replied as they walked through together to find Flack in the kitchen. They walked through to find two EDU's in the kitchen, stood by the open door but no Flack "Where is Fl..."

Hang on" Jo said interrupting him and putting her fingers to her lips "Can you hear that?"

Mac listened, he could hear the faint sound of a child crying "Is that...?"

Jo nodded "I think it's Lucy"

The two of them walked over to the door that the ESU's were standing by and began to walk down the stair case, the reached the bottom and were expecting to find Flack but instead bumped into someone else.

"Ahh, some visitors how nice, just the two of you?" Owen smiled.

Jo guessed that Owen hadn't bumped into Flack so just nodded, agreeing that it was just the two of them.

"Owen Laurence?" Mac asked.

"The one and only"

"Where's Danny and Lucy?" Jo asked outright.

"Lucy? You mean my daughter? She's in her room, just down the end of the corridor. I'm trying to get her to sleep but you know how stubborn children can be"

"And Danny? Where's he?"

"Danny? The idiot claiming to be Lucy's Father?"

"He wasn't claiming, he..." Jo started to say

"Yes, That's the one, where is he?" Mac interrupted.

"He's dead"

"Dead?" Mac asked shocked.

Owen nodded "He tried to fight me for Lucy and of course I couldn't have that, could I? I mean she's my daughter, my flesh and blood. So after a bit of a fight, I ended up... well let's just say he banged his head and never woke up"

"Where's the body?"

"I... it was getting too much... the smell for Lucy, so I had to dispose of it... I did it right though, packaged him up and dropped him outside the local funeral parlour"

"You think that's right?" Jo asked feeling herself getting angry.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Report it" Mac told him.

"See, I was going to do that but I've got a flight booked tomorrow for me and Lucy, we're heading back home to Montana and I couldn't have everything delayed because of a dead body."

"You can't take Lucy to Montana with you" Jo exclaimed "She must have family here, a Mother? Friends?"

"Her Mother's dead" Owen spat. "She's got no one else here except me."

Jo looked at Mac and together they both looked at Owen "Who's Lucy's Mother?" Jo asked.

"Some girl I was in love with, Lindsay Monroe. She... she gave birth to Lucy and then ended up cheating on me" he sighed "She soon lived to regret that though"

"You killed her?"

Owen shook his head "No, I didn't... it was an accident"

"An accident?"

Owen nodded. "I don't wanna talk about it though"

"That's fine" Jo told him before trying a different approach. "Can we see Lucy though? Make sure she's okay?"

"No, she's going to sleep, can't have her being disturbed at nap time"

"I know that, but she seems awfully upset, it's not good to let them fall asleep when they're that upset"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a Mum, Owen. I've got a beautiful little girl as well and I never let her go to sleep upset, it's a rule in our house. If you're upset you talk it about before you sleep. It's what me and my Mama used to do too"

Owen looked her up and down "So you can get her to stop making that noise?"

"I can all but try" Jo smiled

Owen stood, thinking for a moment and then gave Jo a slight nod "Okay, you can see her... but no touching, you talk to her and that's it"

"No touching, that's fine. She's your daughter so I'll play by your rules" Jo replied before Owen led her and Mac off in the direction of Lucy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Apologies for not putting this up yesterday but I wasn't feeling to good and slept for most of the day, but here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Flack walked into the bare room and looked around, he noticed the chair and the two cups before he spotted the mattress on the floor with Danny curled up on it. "Danny?" Flack called as he went over and knelt next to his friend. He could see Danny's nose and cheeks were badly bruised and swollen and there was a blood seeping through a make shift bandage on his arm. Flack gently shook Danny's shoulder "Danno, wake up"

Danny's eyes slowly flickered open and he looked around the room before his eyes fell on Flack. "Flack?" he croaked.

"Yeah, Danny, it's me, I've come to get you out of here" Flack smiled as he helped Danny to sit up.

"What's the point?"

"Because you don't want to stay in this grotty room forever"

Danny shrugged "I've got nothing to go back to Flack"

"You do, you've got all of us, Lindsay and Lucy"

"Lindsay's dead" Danny replied flatly "Owen killed her"

Flack frowned "No.. no, Danny, Lindsay's alive and she's waiting in a car just outside for you with Adam and Hawkes" He couldn't understand why Danny was saying these things. Danny wasn't normally one to believe such fabricated lies. Surely with all his years in the crime lab he would know that Owen was lying to him.

Danny shook his head "You don't have to lie to me, Flack. I know she's dead"

"I'm not lying" Flack insisted.

"Yeah, you are. You want me to come out of here, give you all a statement of what happened. I can't though Flack, I can't give you a statement because I can't go over the story of her death again or go over the fact that I've lost my little girl" Danny was positive Flack was lying, he'd seen it done many times before. They would lie to a suspect or a victim, get what they want out of them and then dump the truth on them like a ton of bricks and he refused to be sucked into these lies, refused to believe that his wife was alive just for it to be ripped away from him again later.

"Lost Lucy? No you haven't, she's just down the corridor, Danny, I heard her crying" Flack rubbed the back of his neck, he'd been certain it was Lucy crying, but what if it wasn't? what if it was just another random child that Owen had kidnapped. He should have gone to check, made sure it was Lucy and then he could have brought her to Danny.

No, I mean she's not mine, Flack. Lindsay slept with Owen just after I slept with Rikki, she knew I cheated and she seeked revenge"

"Owen's been lying to you, Danny. They've got all the proof back at the lab, he's been making up fake documents to confuse you"

"Flack, please just stop, okay? I've lost everything and I don't need you to try to make it better for me. Nothing is going to get better, my life is going to go back to the pathetic existence that it was before I had Lindsay and Lucy."

"Danny, will you listen to yourself? You're talking a load of rubbish. Lindsay isn't dead, she's outside and Lucy, beautiful little Lucy is yours. Everyone can see that with her Messer grin and those blue eyes"

"Owen's got blue eyes"

"But he hasn't got that Messer grin, Danny"

Danny just shook his head and let the tears fall again down his cheeks "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Come on" Flack said helping Danny to stand up "Let's get you out of here and get your arm and nose looked at"

"No, Flack. I can't go, I've got to stay here" Danny replied sitting back down on the mattress. He'd decided a while ago that he'd be much better off here. He could stay there until he died because he was sure it would be a better last few days than what was waiting for him on the other side of that door; a life without Lindsay and Lucy.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's the last place that I held Lucy in my arms, I feel close to her here" Danny admitted.

Over in the other end of the basement Owen had let Jo and Mac into the little room where Lucy was being held. Jo felt her heart-break when she saw the three-year old curled up in a corner, sobbing. Her hair was mess with half of it stuck to her face, her clothes were dirty and her feet were bare, she held her little arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

"Lucy?" Jo whispered as she went over to her. She knelt a few feet away from her, knowing if she got any closer all she'd want to do was pull the little girl into a cuddle and tell her everything would be okay.

Lucy pushed the hair from her face and looked to see who had called her name "Auntie Jo?" she said in barely a whisper.

"Yeah, sweetheart it's me, it's Jo" Jo smiled warmly.

"You founded me" Lucy said as she began to shuffle towards Jo.

"No touching" Owen bellowed, waving his gun in the air as a reminder.

Lucy quickly shuffled back into the corner and curled back up at the sight of the gun "No, no gun" she sobbed.

"It's okay, Lucy. He won't use it" Jo reassured her as she moved slightly closer.

Owen laughed "That's what you think. I'd use this without even thinking twice if I had too"

"No" Lucy sobbed "No guns"

"Why did you have to bring that out? You can see she's scared" Mac asked with anger in his voice.

"She needs to learn that guns aren't scary" Owen replied. "Cos being with me, she'll be round them a lot"

"I want my Mummy" Lucy cried loudly.

"Your Mum's dead, deal with it" Owen told her.

"She's not dead! How can you lie to her like that?" Mac asked.

"I'm not lying, her Mum's dead and the sooner she realises that the better"

"I want my Mummy" Lucy cried over and over.

Jo looked at Owen and then back at Lucy. She couldn't do it, she couldn't as a mother, stand back and watch this little girl cry, so going over she scooped Lucy up into her arms and held her closely "It's okay, sweetie, I've got you, your safe" she whispered soothingly.

"Don't you touch her" Owen stormed over to Jo and held his gun up to her head.

"Don't even think about it" Mac said holding his gun up to Owen "You shoot her and I'll shoot you"

"You wouldn't do that" Owen sneered as he turned around to face Mac "You wouldn't let poor innocent Lucy be exposed to all that bloodshed, have her grow up with the same horrific memories that her Mother had"

"If it meant I'd be getting rid of you then I would" Mac told him.

"I've watched you a long time Mac Taylor, along with the rest of your team and I know you love this little girl. You probably don't love her as much as you love your work but I bet she comes a close second and you'd do anything to protect her. You wouldn't want her growing up with the awful flashbacks that her Mother suffered from. I know you know the ones I mean because you must have been there once or twice while Belle... sorry I mean Lindsay went back there, back to that day that her three friends were taken away from her forever."

"You're right, I'll do whatever it takes to protect her and if that means getting rid of you from her life then so be it"

"I'm one of the good guys though" Owen laughed.

"No, you are one of the most evil people I know"

"Would you care to repeat that?" Owen asked holding his gun up to Mac's forehead. "Because if you do it'll be the last thing that ever escapes from your mouth"

While this exchange was going on, Jo had managed to calm Lucy down. She then picked her up and shuffled to the door on her knees, both men were so engrossed in their argument that neither of them had noticed her carrying the three-year old out of the room. Once in to the corridor, she stood up, resting Lucy on her hip, she ran, ran to the stairs that her and Mac had come down about twenty minutes earlier, she ran up the stairs, but stopped half way up when she heard the sound of a gunshot.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter for you all :)**

Jo looked back knowing she should go back and make sure Mac was okay but she also knew Mac would want Lucy to be taken to safety first. Climbing up the rest of the steps, once she got to the top she told the ESU's that they needed to get down there and find Mac, Flack and Danny.

"Daddy?" Lucy asked as she clung to Jo.

"Yeah, your Daddy is down there Lucy, We'll find him and bring him back to you, okay?"

"My Daddy, my nice Daddy?" Lucy asked, slightly confused.

Jo nodded "The same Daddy that tucks you in every night, Luce, the one who reads you your favourite stories in the best voices, snuggles up on the couch and watches the TV with you and knows all your favourite foods. That Daddy, your only Daddy"

Lucy smiled and snuggled her head against Jo's shoulder.

"Shall we find go and find your Mummy now?"

Lucy nodded. "I miss Mummy"

"She's been missing you too, but she's right out here waiting for you" Jo smiled as she opened the front door and carried Lucy out.

Lucy squinted due to the bright sun light that she hadn't seen for the past few days "Mummy?" she called trying to spot her Mother's familiar face.

"I think she's in here" Jo carried Lucy over to the blue surveillance van and opened the back door. "I have someone..."

"Mummy!" Lucy said excitedly as she saw Lindsay sat at the back of the van looking at something on her phone.

Lindsay head shot up when she heard the familiar little voice "Lucy?" she exclaimed as she shoved the phone into the pocket of Danny's hoodie and quickly made her way to the doors of the van. "Oh Lucy-girl, I've missed you" she told her, with tears falling down her cheeks, as she took the little girl from Jo's arms and held her tightly against her, breathing in her scent. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Lucy shook her head and clung to her Mother.

"I think physically she's fine but mentally... well that might be a different story" Jo added.

Lindsay nodded and kissed the top of Lucy's head. "I can't believe she's here, Jo. Thank you, thank you so much for bringing her back to me"

"Don't mention it" Jo smiled "I need to go back inside, but I'll be back out soon, okay?"

Lindsay nodded and watched Jo walk off "Wait!" Lindsay called after her.

"Yeah?" Jo asked turning around.

"Danny... did you find him?"

"Lindsay?" said a weak voice.

Lindsay looked up to see Flack helping Danny out of the building.

"Oh, Danny!" Lindsay said rushing over to him.

"Lindsay" Danny held her cheeks in both of his hands "It's you? It's really you?"

Lindsay nodded, feeling more tears fall down her cheeks "It's me, Danny"

"You're not dead?"

"No, I'm alive and so are you and Lucy. We're back together again, Danny"

"Lucy" Danny said noticing the little girl in Lindsay's arms who was now drifting in and out of sleep. "My Lucy?"

"Yeah, your Lucy, Danny." Lindsay told him.

"You promise? You promise she's mine?"

"Danny, I promise you that Lucy is your daughter" Lindsay said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Come on, let's get you to the ambulance and checked out"

"Okay" Danny replied. With the help of Flack, Danny walked over to the waiting ambulance not taking his eyes off of his girls as he did so, scared they'd both disappear again if he did.

A bunch of paramedics rushed past the five of them with a stretcher and headed into the house. "What's that about?" Lindsay asked as Flack helped Danny climb into the ambulance.

"I'm not sure, but while I was getting Danny out we heard a gunshot"

"Mac?" Lindsay asked

"I don't know, Linds" Flack sighed.

"Excuse me" the paramedic interrupted "We need to take Mr Messer to hospital, will one of you be coming with us?"

"Me" Lindsay said as she climbed into the ambulance with Lucy asleep in her arms.

"We can't take..."

Flack interrupted the paramedic "Look, I know you can't normally have two people escort the patient to hospital, but they've been through a lot, can you not allow it this once? And to be honest, I think that little girl might need looking over anyway"

The paramedic nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance. Flack held his hand up to his ear, letting Lindsay know to call him when she got any news. Lindsay gave him a small nod just before the doors were closed and the ambulance drove away.

"How was he?" Hawkes asked as him and Adam approached Flack.

"He's very confused" Flack admitted "Owen told him a lot of nasty, vindictive lies and I think it's going to take him a while before he can work out for him self what's true and what's not"

"And how's Lucy?" Adam asked.

"I didn't see her down in the basement, I went straight to Danny and she was asleep right then when I was with her and Lindsay, so honestly, I don't know"

All three men turned to face the building when they heard the paramedics shouting for people to clear the way. They exited the building, pushing along a stretcher with Owen laid upon it, with a white gauze wrapped around his left bicep and his right wrist handcuffed to the railings of the bed. Coming out of the house just behind them with Jo, was Mac.

"Boss, did you play hero, again?" Adam asked as Mac and Jo approached the three of them.

"I just did what I had to" Mac replied honestly "he was going to shoot me, so I took him down before he could"

Hawkes gave Mac a friendly pat on the back "I think you deserve a drink after all that"

Mac smiled "Has Danny gone to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I was just gonna head down to get a statement from him and Lucy" Flack replied.

"No, I'll go down with Jo" Mac told him.

"Mac, it's cool, I don't mind"

"Don, You've done your bit, Lindsay's okay and Danny and Lucy are safe. You now need to go home and get some proper sleep"

"I'm okay"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you, Don, that you're going home for a sleep"

Flack nodded "Okay, but will you let me know how he is?"

"As soon as we find out anything we'll give you a ring" Jo smiled "Now off you go"

Flack gave them a smile and said his goodbyes before heading back to his car.

"Right, you two" Mac said turning his attention to Adam and Hawkes "I need you two to process this scene while me and Jo go to the hospital to speak to Danny and Lucy"

"Okay, I'll grab our kits from the van" Hawkes replied before heading off towards the blue surveillance van.

"Right, now come on, Mac Taylor" Jo smiled linking her arm through his "Let's head to the hospital"

"Okay" Mac replied as he and Jo walked over to a waiting cop car and made their way to the hospital.

**There is only a handful of chapters left in this story now, so I'm going to start posting them daily :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter, just 2 more left after this one. **

The next day Lindsay was sat on the children's ward next to Lucy's bed reading her a copy of 'We're going on a bear hunt' that she'd found in the children's small library that morning. "We can't go over it, we can't go under it, we've got to go...'

"Through it!" Lucy giggled.

"Good girl" Lindsay smiled as she turned the page.

"It's got to be hard to go through all that snow" Lucy commented pointing to the snowy floor in the picture.

"A bit like last year when you and Daddy had to walk through all that snow to get home from the lab, do you remember?" Lindsay asked.

Lucy thought for a minute before nodding "I wore my wellie boots"

"You did" Lindsay smiled as she stroked one of Lucy's blonde curls behind her ear "With you pink coat, pink hat and pink gloves. You were basically just one great big pink blob"

"Hey, I'm not a blob, I'm a Lucy"

"And a very pretty Lucy at that" Lindsay smiled.

Lucy grinned before looking up at the person who was approaching her bed "Uncle Flack!"

"Hey Luce, how you feeling?" Flack asked as he stood at the end of Lucy's bed.

"I'm okay" Lucy replied. "I don't like this bed though, it's too hard"

"You sound like Goldilocks" Lindsay told her.

"Well, Goldilocks, I'm sure this might make that bed a little better" Flack said as he pulled a pink stuffed bear that had a shiny pink ribbon tied in a bow around its neck out of his bag.

"Ooh, he's cute!"

"I thought you might like him" Flack smiled as he passed the pink bear over.

"I do" Lucy replied as she pulled Flopsy from the covers and showed him to her new bear.

"What do you say, Luce?" Lindsay asked.

"Thank you, Uncle Flack" She said before going back to the conversation between her two stuffed animals.

"How's Danny?" Flack asked as he sat on the chair next to Lindsay "I went to see him but they told me he was sleeping"

"Yeah, he's been asleep since just after he arrived here yesterday. He was exhausted and dehydrated but apart from that and the few stitches he's had to have in his arm, he should be okay."

"What about his nose? That looked pretty sore"

"Yeah, well they said there isn't much they can do about that, we just have to let it heal on its own"

Flack nodded "And Lucy?"

"She was also suffering from exhaustion and dehydration, but they said she can go home today, we were just waiting for the doctor to do their rounds and sigh her discharge papers"

"I can wait and give you both a lift back if you like?"

"Yeah that would be great, although I've promised Lucy we can pop down to see Danny before we leave."

"Is he not coming home today?"

"They want him to have as much rest as possible and they don't think he will at home with a three year old, so I think they want to keep him another night" Lindsay explained.

"He's not going to like that"

"No, I know and I don't like it either, I want us to be all together again in our own home but I know that he needs his rest"

"Lucy Messer?" Doctor Small asked as he approached Lucy's bed.

Lucy sunk down in to her bed and pulled the covers up over her face.

"It's alright, Luce" Lindsay soothed as she gently pulled down the sheets "It's just your doctor"

"But I don't know him" Lucy replied grabbing hold of Lindsay's arm "What if he takes me?"

"He won't take you, sweetheart" Lindsay reassured her. Picking Lucy up she sat back in the chair, with Lucy on her lap before turning to the doctor "I'm sorry about that"

"It's fine" Doctor Small smiled "I understand Lucy has been through a very traumatic experience, so this is only expected"

Lindsay nodded "Is she okay to go home?"

"Yes, I've come here to deliver your discharge forms" he passed the forms and a couple of leaflets over to Lindsay "Obviously Lucy will need a lot of rest and fluids the next few days. I've also given you a few leaflets there on child counselling which could be some help to Lucy"

"Yeah, I'll definitely have a look through them" she smiled placing all the paper work in her bag. "Thank you for everything"

"It's no problem, I hope you feel better soon, Lucy" Doctor Small smiled.

"Thank you" Lucy whispered from where she was snuggled up on Lindsay's lap.

Half an hour later, Lindsay, Flack and Lucy were sat with Danny who'd woken up just before they'd arrived. "Mummy, I got to go wee wee" Lucy said as she slipped of Lindsay's lap.

"Okay, sweetie, let's go find a toilet" she said as she picked Lucy up "We'll be back in a minute"

"Okay, don't be too long" Danny replied as he watched them leave. "How's she been?"

"Who? Lindsay?" Flack asked.

Danny nodded "While me and Lucy were... well you know"

"She struggled obviously, but I was there for her, Danny"

"There for her?"

"Yeah, I took time off work and stayed with her 24/7, I couldn't have her being on her own at a time like this"

"You did?" Danny asked surprised.

"Of course, she's your girl Danno and when you can't be there for her, as your best friend it's up to me to be"

Danny smiled "Flack that means a lot to me, I don't know how to thank you"

"There's no need to thank me, you'd of done the same for me"

"Yeah course I would, but I still... well thank you"

"Any time" Flack smiled "And of course I'll be here for the both of you now"

"I couldn't ask for a better buddy than you, Flack"

"Same here, Danny. I was worried I wouldn't see you again but I knew what ever happened I'd be there for Lindsay"

"Look who we found" Lucy grinned, interrupting the conversation between Flack and Danny as Lindsay carried her back into the room with Jo and Mac following behind.

"Hey Mac, Jo" Danny smiled.

"Hey, it's good to see you up and awake" Mac said sitting in the chair next to Danny's bed.

"Yeah, I guess I've slept alot" Danny laughed. "I was exhausted"

"I'm not surprised" Jo replied "You went through a lot"

"Did you catch him though?"

Jo nodded "He admitted everything"

"Good" Danny replied

"I truly think he believed everything he was telling you, Danny" Mac explained.

"I don't understand why he targeted us though" Lindsay sighed as she held Lucy close to her.

"Something obviously triggered his memory of you, Lindsay and he became obsessed until things escalated into what they did"

Lindsay nodded. "I'm just glad it's over and I can't thank the three of you and Hawkes and Adam enough for what you did, you brought my family back to me"

"It's nothing" Jo smiled

"It's everything, Jo" Lindsay told her as she perched on the edge of the bed next to Danny and placed Lucy in between them.


	25. Chapter 25

**here's the second to last chapter, hope you all like it :)**

Lucy sat up in bed, sweat was pouring down her face, her breathing was heavy and her sheets were wet, just like they'd been every night she'd woken up in the past two weeks. Pushing the duvet back, she slipped out of bed. She picked up Flopsy and padded out of her room, heading for her parents, she stopped though when she saw the light of the TV flashing. Frowning she walked around the couch to find her Father laid on it, half asleep. "Daddy" she whispered tapping his shoulder.

"Hm?" Danny asked rubbing his eyes "Luce, what's up?"

"It happened again, Daddy" she pouted "I didn't mean too"

"It's okay" he stood up and held his hand out to her "Let's get you changed"

"Kay" Lucy replied taking his hand and following him to the bathroom. "I had another bad dream"

"It's okay, kiddo, I'm still having them too"

"Is that why you were sleeping on the couch?"

"No... I was watching a film and just dozed off" Danny told her. The truth was he had been watching a film and had dozed off, but he'd done that because it was easier to sleep like that than lying in bed, tossing and turning with all the memories of his recent ordeal filling his head.

"It must have been a boring film" Lucy replied as she placed Flopsy on the towel rack.

"Yeah, must have been" Danny smiled "Take your wet pyjamas off while I get you some more, okay?"

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will"

"You promise?"

Danny held out his pinky finger "I pinky promise"

Lucy wrapped her smaller pinky finger round her Father's and smiled.

"I'll be two seconds, Luce" he told her before leaving the room and heading for his daughter's bedroom.

"Okay" Lucy replied. She stripped herself of her wet pyjamas and then climbed up on the toilet seat to sit and wait for her Father.

Danny came back in with Lucy's favourite pink pyjamas, placing them on the floor, he turned on the shower "Ready to get in?"

Lucy nodded and slipped off the toilet seat. Walking over to the shower she placed her hand in to feel the temperature of the water "It's to hot"

"Okay, let me adjust it" Danny replied before fiddling with the temperature knob. "How's that?"

Lucy put her hand in again and nodded "That's okay" she smiled as she stepped in.

fifteen minutes later Lucy was showered and in her clean pyjamas. "Do I have to go back to my bed?"

Danny looked at his watch, it was 2:46am he didn't really fancy changing Lucy's sheets now. "No, come on, you can come sleep in with me and Mummy"

"Really?" Lucy asked excitedly as she held Flopsy close.

"Yeah, come on" Danny replied leading her to his and Lindsay's room. Lifting her up, he carefully placed her on the bed. "Get into bed and I'll be back in a minutes after I've stripped your sheets, okay?"

"Kay" Lucy whispered as she crawled up the bed and laid next to Lindsay.

Lindsay woke to the feel of hot breath on her face "Danny?" she murmured sleepily.

"It's me, Mummy" Lucy replied.

"Lucy? How did you get in here?" Lindsay asked sitting up.

"I had another accident" Lucy told her with embarrassment in her voice "So Daddy said I could sleep here"

"Did you have another bad dream?"

Lucy nodded "It was scary, Mummy"

Lindsay sighed and wrapped her arm around Lucy, pulling her close. "It's okay, sweetie. Mummy and Daddy aren't going to let anything happen to you now, okay? And Uncle Mac locked up that bad man for a really really long time"

"How long?"

"Years and years" Lindsay smiled.

"Like a hundred?"

"Yeah a hundred years" Lindsay kissed the top of Lucy's head, as she did so she noticed Danny's side of the bed was still made. "Where was Daddy when you found him?"

"On the couch, he watched a boring film and fell asleep"

"Oh okay"

"Mummy, did you know that Daddy still has bad dreams too?"

Lindsay nodded, many a time in the past week she'd been woken up with Danny shouting out in his sleep or by him violently tossing and turning.

"I wish we didn't get bad dreams" Lucy sighed.

"Well hopefully you won't tonight, being in bed with me and Daddy"

"And Flopsy" Lucy grinned holding up the pink rabbit.

"Lucy, I'm back" Danny whispered as he entered the room "Oh, sorry, Linds, I didn't mean to wake you"

"No it's fine" Lindsay smiled "If we're gonna be awake, we may as well all be awake together"

Danny smiled as he climbed into his side of the bed "I brought this in with me" he said placing a book on the bed "I thought we could have a story before we went back to sleep, Luce."

"Yeah, I like stories" Lucy replied as she snuggled up to Lindsay.

Danny switched the light on beside his bed and began to read the book he'd brought in for Lucy.

Not more than three pages in to the story and Lucy was asleep, snuggled into to Lindsay's side. "That didn't take long" Danny smiled leaning over to give both his girls a kiss.

"Danny..." Lindsay began.

"Hm?"

"Have you been seeing the department counsellor?"

"Yeah, I got an appointment tomorrow actually" he replied

"Have you told her about your dreams?"

Danny shook his head "I guess I should really though, right?"

"Yeah, she might be able to give you something to help you sleep or something"

"I'll speak to her tomorrow"

"Okay" she smiled as she laid back down on her pillow. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Montana" he smiled before laying down, snuggling closer to Lucy, he laid his arm over her, resting his hand on Lindsay side and drifted off to sleep, the first peaceful sleep he'd had in weeks.


	26. Chapter 26

**So here it is the finale chapter. I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story it really means a lot to me and an extra special thank you goes out to GeorgeAndrews who has read over every chapter for me, correcting all my mistakes and helping me when I've got stuck :)**

Lindsay sat on a park bench and watched Danny chase a giggling Lucy around the park. It had been six months now since their ordeal and things were slowly going back to normal. Danny had started back at work over two months ago. He couldn't go back before that as he was still struggling to sleep, which was making him tired during the day and unable to concentrate on his work. After a word with his counsellor though and a prescription for sleeping pills he had finally got his sleeping under control.

He still suffered from the occasional nightmare, Lindsay would wake to find him shouting for Lucy or herself in his sleep. She hated seeing him like that, her big, strong Danny shouldn't have to suffer with these awful nightmares. Thankfully though they were getting less and less as the weeks went on.

Lindsay looked up and smiled as she watched Danny catch Lucy and spin her around, causing her to squeal in delight. Looking at Danny now you wouldn't know that he'd broken his nose six months ago, it had healed nicely as had the cut on his arm, all that was left was a small scar. Which he hated, said it was a constant reminder of his ordeal. Lucy liked to run her finger up and down it and tell him it was his 'brave scar' because according to her, that's what he'd been when they'd been together in the basement, brave.

Lucy was still struggling with her own demons. Strangers were still a big problem in her little life. Danny and Lindsay had talked about enrolling her in another pre-school but as soon as she heard the news she screamed the place down saying schools were bad, scary places and she didn't want to go. They'd then tried to hire a babysitter to watch Lucy but as soon as Lindsay went to leave for work, Lucy had grabbed hold of her leg and refused to let go. So in the end Danny's Mother would come over every day to sit with Lucy while Danny and Lindsay had work.

Danny and Lindsay had looked into the counselling that Doctor Small had suggested and decided that it was probably a good idea to send Lucy, so about three months ago, Lucy had started visiting a play therapist once a week. Lindsay or Danny had to stay for each session as Lucy refused to let them leave but she was slowly getting to know her therapist and an attachment was starting to form. Her therapist, Rosie was slowly trying to help Lucy put the past behind her but she'd explained to Danny and Lindsay on the first session that it wasn't going to be easy, what Lucy had been through was very traumatic for any child, but especially as one as young as Lucy.

Things had slowly started to improve though since the therapy had started, Lucy's bed wetting had stopped for one. This had been something that Lucy herself had been very proud of, the first morning she'd woken up with a dry bed, she'd gone running into her parents room and dragged them both out of bed so they could see her dry bed. Lindsay had started putting little red stars on the calendar every time Lucy woke with a dry bed so that the three-year old could see her progress. Lucy's face would light up every morning knowing that the bed was dry and that she could add another star to the calendar.

Lucy and Danny hardly talked about their ordeal now, it wasn't something that wasn't allowed to be spoken about in their house, because it was, it was just something that the both of them chose not to speak about and Lindsay understood why. She hated talking about the night her friends were murdered, she'd spoken about it a lot at the time to counsellors, therapists and the police just as Lucy and Danny had done. After a while it was just something she had wanted to put to rest, which she guessed after six months it was something Danny and Lucy wanted to do as well, although Lucy did still mention bits of it to Rosie.

The others at the lab had been fantastic to the whole family during the last six months, Mac had allowed Lindsay to take all the time off she needed to be with Danny and Lucy, which had only been a month at the beginning before Danny told her he was okay to look after Lucy himself. Jo had been great, her Mothering instincts had come in full force after everything happened and she'd brought them round food they could warm up for the first week and would ring every day to make sure the three of them were okay. Hawkes had been round a few times to check Danny's nose and his stitches when he had them in. Flack had been round daily, just to keep Danny company or to play a game with Lucy, Adam had popped over as well to play some Xbox with Danny and Sid had also come over once or twice with cakes that his wife had baked to see how the family was getting on.

Lindsay fiddled with the necklace around her neck as she watched Danny slide down the slide with Lucy on his lap. Adam had found the 'L' shaped necklace under the small mattress at the crime scene and at first Lindsay had been reluctant to wear it, feeling it had now been tainted but what had happened but Lucy had begged her to wear it, saying she'd kept it safe for her so that she could wear it again one day.

Lindsay smiled as Danny and Lucy got up from the slide and made their way over to her "Mummy, I'm hungry"

"What would you like to eat?" Lindsay asked lifting the three-year old up and sitting her on her lap.

"Ice cream!" Lucy grinned.

"What do you think, Daddy? Do you think Lucy has been good enough to get some ice cream?" Lindsay asked her husband.

"Oh, I should think so" Danny smiled as he lifted Lucy from Lindsay's lap, sitting her on his hip.

"Yay ice cream!" Lucy exclaimed "Can I have some 'nilla ice cream with a flake and sprinkles?"

"I'm sure we can stretch to that" Lindsay smiled as she stood up and took hold of Danny's spare hand and gave it a squeeze. "Come on, let's get some ice cream"

Together the three of them made their way from the park to the ice cream parlour where they all had vanilla ice cream, with a flake and sprinkles.


End file.
